Finding Out Oneshots
by bluewolf84
Summary: Okay so this is where I'll put my one-shots following Addy and Reid. Not sure how many I'll do.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay so I got in the mood for some Addy and Reid again. This is just a little one-shot and it's pretty short. If I do more they will end up here too. I haven't quit on my other story. I just haven't had the feel to work on the next chapter yet. My muse was too engulfed in something for this OC. Anyway I hope you like it. Also like I said in my last story, I made a little banner for Finding Out and my new story Nothing Special. They're not much, but check them out. And please, **_PLEASE_**read and review. It really does wonders for my urge to write. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah don't own The Covenant or Supernatural. Darn it.

* * *

"Are you ready to go see daddy compete?" Conner looked up at me and gurgled happily. I slipped on his Harvard t-shirt that Reid had got him and his little cargo jeans. I saw him reaching off to the side where his beanie sat. Tyler had gotten him a black beanie just like Reid's. I had no clue where he found it, but Conner loved it. He was seriously going to be like Reid when it came to cloths. I had on a Harvard Swim Team shirt and my jeans. It was February and Reid was up at the school for his meet. Conner and I were heading that way. At least I hoped we were.

It seemed like every time Reid had a meet at home something went wrong and Conner and I had to miss it. I just hoped this one went off without any problems. So far we were good. I heard the doorbell and smiled down at Conner. "That must be Aunt Sarah and Aunt Kate." He kicked his legs and squealed. He loved the ladies just like his dad. I slipped on his shoes, scooped him up and shut off the light as I walked out the door. I went to the front door and invited Kate and Sarah in.

"I just have to get our jackets on and we'll be ready." Kate waved he hand.

"No worries girl. We've got plenty of time." Kate smiled and reached out for Conner. He gladly went into her arms. "And how's my favorite baby?" Conner placed his hands on Kate's face and moved his mouth, making little sounds as if he was trying to talk. He squealed when Kate pulled up his shirt and blew a raspberry on his stomach. I shook my head. Conner had everybody wrapped around his little finger. I just hoped that when the others started having kids he wouldn't become a terror. Hmm, I should talk to Reid about that. Maybe if we started early enough we wouldn't have any problems. I handed his jacket to Kate and watched her struggle with him to get it on as I put my own on.

"This everything?," Sarah asked holding up the baby bag and car seat. I nodded my head and we made our way to Kate's car. I took the car seat from Sarah and strapped it in, then placed Conner in it, giving him one of his toys to keep him occupied. It had snowed a couple of days ago and it had all turned to slush. It was still pretty cold out though and I made sure Conner's beanie was on tight. I climbed into the back as Sarah got in the passenger seat and Kate got behind the wheel. We were at Harvard within fifteen minutes. We made our way into the building and towards the pool. When we got inside the bleachers were just starting to fill up.

"Come on," Sarah said as she guided us over to some seats in the front row.

"So who are they competing against again?," Kate asked as she shed her jacket.

"Yale," Sarah and I said at the same time. I dug around in the bag and pulled out Conner's pacifier, which he took into his mouth happily. The guys started filing out of the locker room. When the Sons came out, Reid looked over to the stands.

"Wave hi to Daddy." I stood Conner up on my lap and waved his hand at Reid. Reid's smile got real big and he waved back causing Conner to giggle in delight and bounce on my leg as he clapped his hands. When I saw the other team come out I recognized a curly head of hair.

"I see Abbot got into Yale." Sarah nodded in acknowledgement.

"Well he's always trying to compete with our boys in high school anyway, might as well do it in college too," Kate said in boredom. We quickly switched our attention back to the starting line as a couple of guys got into position. The gun sounded and Conner started to cry.

"Crap. I'll be right back." Kate and Sarah nodded as I walked out into the hall to calm him down. I knew I had time. Sarah said that the guys don't tend to race until the third or fourth one. I finally had him settled and went back in as Tyler got into position. Kate tapped my shoulder and pointed. Following her finger I saw Reid looking at me in concern. I mouthed that we were okay and he nodded. I managed to direct Conner's attention to Reid and he made a silly face at him that caused him to smile. He blew a kiss to me and turned back as Tyler's race was about to begin. I quickly covered Conner's ears before the gun sounded again. I wondered how my brothers would feel about that. Their nephew was afraid of a gun. I shook it off. Chances were he just didn't like that loud of a noise right now. We all cheered as Tyler took the lead. I took Conner's hands in mine and had him clap. He laughed and I managed to catch his pacifier before it fell to the floor. Tyler won his heat and climbed out and was surrounded by his brothers as they congratulated him. Next up was Caleb. He managed to win his heat as well. Pogue unfortunately came in second on his.

"Looks like you're going to have to give Pogue some TLC tonight Kate." She watched as Pogue pulled himself out of the water and saw the disappointed look on his face.

"I was going to anyway, but now I'll have to make it very special." As Reid took his position, I positioned Conner so he could see him clearly. Reid waved at us and Conner made a sound of acknowledgement. In my opinion he was trying to say dada, but that's just me. He has a few sounds that he likes to repeat over and over. We've begun to understand what some of them indicate. Reid switched his focus back to the race and the gun sounded. After uncovering Conner's ears, we started cheering again.

"Go, Reid, go," Kate and Sarah called out. I stood Conner up on my thigh and helped him bounce.

"Let's go Daddy," I said for Conner as he screamed in delight. It was neck and neck, but at the last minute the Yale swimmer managed to pull ahead. Reid came in second.

"Looks like you're going to have to give Reid some extra too." I nodded in agreement with Sarah as I watched him pull his lean body out of the pool. Man did he look good in those Speedos. He looked even better naked. I quickly shook my head to rid myself of that thought. I couldn't think like that right now. I had to save it for later. We watched the rest of the races and the diving team. Harvard managed to beat Yale and by the look on Abbot's face he wasn't too thrilled with that. The guys went back into the locker room and the bleachers began to empty. We decided to wait in the hall for the guys.

Twenty minutes later they came out and made their way over to us. Kate launched herself at Pogue and kissed him deeply. Caleb walked over to Sarah and wrapped her in his arms before placing a light kiss on her lips. Reid made his way over to me. I stretched my arm out and he walked into my embrace, placing a loving kiss on my lips.

"I'm sorry Ace." He just shrugged.

"It's alright Tex. At least I had you in my corner." A hand shot out and hit him on the shoulder. Reid turned his head and smiled. "You too Little Man. Come here big boy." Reid took Conner out of my arms and kissed him on the head. I looked over and saw Tyler standing off to the side by himself. I felt bad because he didn't have anybody. He had been seeing this girl for a bit, but they decided it wasn't going to work out and went their separate ways shortly after the New Year.

"Good race Tyler," I said as I walked over and hugged him, giving him a peck on the cheek. He blushed a little at that.

"Thanks Addison."

"Quit making the moves on my girl Baby Boy," Reid said in mock seriousness. Tyler shrugged his shoulders.

"What can I say, I've jus got the gift." We all broke out into laughter. That had been one of Reid's sayings before he met me.

"What are you laughing at Tex," Reid said as he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back into him. "Just wait until we get this one asleep. Then I can show you my gift."

"Reid!," I said and smacked his chest. "Not in front of Conner." Conner smiled like he actually knew what was going on. His attention quickly diverted to Tyler and he stretched out towards him.

"I think he wants to congratulate you too Uncle Tyler," Reid said handing Conner over. Tyler easily took him and pulled down his beanie to cover his eyes. Conner squealed as Tyler proceeded to play peek-a-boo with him. Who'd have thought that these guys would be so wrapped up with a baby. I had to admit Tyler was good with Conner. He would even watch him for us on date night. Reid and I had decided that one night a week we would go out, just the two of us. So far it had been a really good thing. We certainly didn't have a shortage of babysitters.

"I'm starved," Reid said.

"We can go to McCoy's," Tyler said as Conner tugged on his hair. He had let it grow out a bit and it was definitely hotter than his gelled up hair.

"Sounds good to me," Caleb said. Pogue nodded his agreement and we headed to the parking lot. Reid took Conner's seat from Kate's car and placed it in Tyler's Hummer. We climbed in and made our way to the restaurant. We sat there and ate and joked around like we used to do at Nicky's. I pulled Conner out of his high chair and gave him his bottle. He had tried to steal one of Pogue's fries earlier. I knew it wouldn't be long before we started the transition to solid foods. we left around five o'clock and headed home. Conner's head fell asleep in the car. The excitement of the day had worn him out. When we got home, I changed Conner's diaper and put him in his pajamas. He was out a minute after I put him in the crib. I stood there staring at him when Reid came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm glad you were able to make it," he said as he started kissing my neck.

"Mmm, me too." His kisses drifted higher. He nibbled on my ear and then spoke in the voice that always turned me on.

"So what do I get for second place?"

"Hmm, I think I can come up with something." I turned in his arms and kissed him. He deepened the kiss and started backing us out of Conner's room. I knew we had the baby monitor in our room so I grabbed the door and left it cracked open. When we go into our room, Reid wasted no time in closing our door and removing my clothes. I was just as anxious. Seeing him in that Speedo with water dripping down his chest enhancing the definition of his muscles, really had an effect on me. I spent the next two hours boosting up his confidence. We were relieved when Conner reached four months because he had started sleeping through the night. Giving us some much needed 'grown up' time. We laid there in silence. Our sweaty bodies curled into one another, our legs angled together. Reid ran his fingers through my hair as I traced the tattoo on his arm, some where along the line we fell asleep.

It was Saturday. I was in the kitchen making lunch while Reid and Tyler were playing video games. Conner was lying on the floor and looking at everything. I had just finished making the sandwiches when my phone went off. I grabbed it and quickly flipped it open when I saw that it was a message from Mason. It was a picture so I hit the button to download it. The sight that greeted me had me busting out in laughter. Suddenly Reid was standing on the other side of the counter with Conner in his arms and Tyler coming up behind him.

"Everything alright Tex?" I nodded my head as I continued laughing. I handed over my phone and Reid immediately busted out as well. "Hey Conner, check out your Uncle Dean." He turned the phone so Tyler could see, knowing Conner wouldn't find it fully entertaining. Tyler tried hard not to laugh, but he was unsuccessful. I took my phone back from Reid and as soon as I was under control I hit the speed dial.

"_Hey Lil' Bit. Everything okay out there?"_

"Oh everything is fine Dean." I restrained myself from laughing again. I could just imagine Mason and Sam sitting there holding back their laughter.

"_What did Conner do something funny?"_ He could obviously hear the humor in my voice.

"No, no. He's just being as adorable as ever." Reid snorted and Tyler bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud. I smacked Reid in the stomach and pointed to the living room. I didn't want them to give it away so easily, but I honestly couldn't hold it any longer. "So Dean, I just have to say you look fantastic in red."

"_What? Lil' Bit what the hell are you talking about?"_

"Although I don't think you should ever wear anything that tight again. I really don't want Reid to have to pay for therapy."

"_Sam!!!!"_ I couldn't hold it any longer. I started laughing as he began to yell at them. _"Did you send her a damn picture?"_ I could hear Sam in the background.

"_It wasn't me."_

"_Damnit Mason!!"_

"Oh come on Dean. It's not that bad." I heard him cussing up a storm.

"_Addison you better delete that now!!"_

"Now why would I go do that. It would definitely give me a good laugh when I need it."

"_Delete it Addison!"_

"Alright, alright."

"_You're not going to delete it are you?"_

"Nope." I heard him grumble something about little sisters before I got the dial tone. I just chuckled. What kind of little sister would I be if I didn't annoy my big brothers every now and then? Reid came back into the kitchen, a smile plastered on his face.

"How'd he take it?"

"Oh I wouldn't be surprised if he pulled off to the side of the road and kicked Mason out." I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands gently gripped my waist.

"You're never going to let him live that down are you?"

"Of course not."

"That's my girl." He then kissed me. We started making out when we were interrupted.

"Hey there are innocent eyes here and they don't need to be scared."

"Can it Baby Boy," Reid quickly said. He kissed me again and I heard Tyler grumble something to Conner. We broke apart and Reid rubbed his nose against mine. "Love you.

"Love you too." I gave him a quick kiss and grabbed the sandwiches. He grabbed some drinks from the fridge and the chips. We went into the living room, where Tyler had turned off the video game and turned on a movie. We sat there watching as we ate. I fed Conner and laid him across my chest as I stretched out and leaned on Reid. It wasn't long before Conner was out. I was drifting that way, but before I succumbed to my dreams I thought of how normal everything felt and how I hoped it always would be this way.


	2. Sick Babies

**A/N:** Here's another one. My muse really wants to play with Addy and Reid again. Enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, you know what I own.

* * *

"_WAAAA!!!!"_ Reid and I both shot up as Conner's cries sounded through the baby monitor. This was the third night in a row.

"What the hell? He was doing so well."

"I don't know. I'll get him." I climbed out of bed. I had to agree with Reid, Conner had started sleeping through the night around the time he was four months old. We had no clue what had been setting him off lately. I trudged into the room, still half asleep. "What's the matter baby? Huh?" He looked up at me from his crib and wailed again. I walked over and picked him up out of his crib. "Come here." I rubbed his head and noticed something was off. "You're awfully warm. Reid. _Reid!_" He came traipsing across the hall. His boxers hung low on his hips. His hair was disheveled already as he ran his hand through it and yawned. He quickly jolted to alertness when he saw the concerned look on my face.

"What is it Addy?" He rushed over to us.

"Conner's really warm. Can you get me the thermometer from the bathroom?" I was trying to remain calm, as Conner continued to cry. Reid ran out of the room and within a minute was back with the thermometer. I laid Conner down on his changing table and unsnapped his onsie. Undoing his diaper, I inserted the thermometer. Reid cringed and gently stroked Conner's head. He continued to cry and fidget. The thermometer beeped with its reading. I quickly removed it and looked at the digital numbers.

"99.5." For some reason I thought of my mother and what she had done when I had a fever. I sat the thermometer down and picked Conner back up. We moved to the bathroom, Reid following close behind.

"What are you doing?"

"He has a bit of a fever and I'm going to cool him down. Can you hold him please?" Reid took a fussy Conner into his arms and I started the water. After adjusting it to the right temperature, I let the tub fill as I took Conner and began to undress him.

"Do you think it has anything to do with his teething?" I shook my head as Conner whimpered.

"I don't know. None of the books I read really mentioned anything about a fever. The best thing we can do is try to cool him down. Doctor Matthews said that a fever is considered high if it's 101 or over. So I don't think we'll have to call her. We'll just have to keep monitoring it." Reid nodded as I turned the water off and sat Conner in it. I gently ran the water over him. Reid came and kneeled down next to me.

"Here." He had a rag in his hands and dipped it in the water. He began to help me cool Conner down. That night we slept in the nursery. I slept in the rocker with Conner and Reid slept on the floor next to us. The next day Conner's fever remained. I was getting ready to put Conner down for the night and took his temperature again. When I read the numbers I began to panic. Conner sensed this and began to cry.

"101.1, Reid call the doctor." I took him to the bathroom and started filling the tub with cool water. I heard Reid walk into the room as I pulled his clothes off. I suddenly noticed some red spots that weren't there earlier. "Reid, I think he has chicken pox." Reid came into the bathroom.

"Doctor Matthews we think it may be chicken pox. He has some red spots on his stomach." I quickly put Conner in the tub and began to run the cool water over him. "She's doing that right now. Uh huh. Okay. Okay. Yeah. Okay, thanks Doctor Matthews." Reid hung up the phone.

"What did she say?"

"She said keep doing what you're doing and check his temperature again." He walked back out. Conner had calmed down a little, only letting little whimpers and whines out. I heard Reid hopping and when I looked to the door again he was standing in the hallway putting on his shows.

"Where are you going?"

"The doctor said we should put Calamine lotion on the spots to easy the itching. I'm going to the store to get some." He walked away and I continued to bathe Conner. Ten minutes later Conner had settle down and I removed him from the tub. I gently dried him off, being careful not to irritate the spots. I took him back to his room and took another reading. It was at 101 now. I heard the front door open and close, then the sound of feet hustling up the stairs as I finished putting on a fresh diaper.

"Got the stuff," Reid said holding up the bag. He handed it to me and I pulled out the Calamine lotion and started placing it on Conner. "How is he?," he asked as he shucked his jacket and kicked his shoes off out in the hall.

"His temperature is at 101." He walked over and took Conner's small hand into his.

"Doc wants us to bring him in tomorrow morning. Since he's not old enough for the vaccine she wants to keep a close eye on it." I nodded my head as Conner looked up at us with sad eyes. "We've done what she told us for now Tex. Let's just all try and get some sleep." He picked Conner up and took my hand. "Come on. He can sleep with us tonight." We went back to our room and Reid laid Conner in the middle of the bed. I lay down next to him as Reid quickly undressed and climbed in on the other side of him. Apparently Conner had worn himself out because as soon as he felt Reid settle in, he dozed off. I gently brushed my hand across his cheek. Reid took my hand and kissed the palm. "Get some sleep Tex. We'll find out more tomorrow." I nodded my head and let my eyes drift close.

"Well it looks like it's a mild case. That's very lucky." We were sitting in the room as Doctor Matthews completed her evaluation of Conner. When we woke up he had more spots all over his body. His temperature had gone down to 100 and Doctor Matthews said that was good. "In all honesty it's a good thing he got them while he was young. I would've hoped for him to be a little bit older, but these things happen." She took some sanitizer and used it on her stethoscope. "It looks like his temperature is dropping. Just take it every couple of hours and if it goes back up call me. Other than that all you can really do is wait it out. Give him an oatmeal bath. They make some commercialized stuff now. Also giving him cool baths every couple of hours will help with the fever, and keep putting the Calamine lotion on. Make sure to keep his fingernails trimmed, if he starts scratching put mittens over his hands." She checked off something on her clipboard.

"Now you both have had the chicken pox right?" I nodded my head.

"I was about four. My brother had gotten it from someone at school and passed it on to me." I remembered that time. Sam and I were both miserable and Dean couldn't stop laughing at us as we were covered in Calamine lotion. I turned to look at Reid.

"Yeah I believe I had it. Don't remember when."

"Are you sure Mr. Garwin? It can be quite serious if an adult gets the chicken pox."

"I'm sure." She gave Reid a doubtful look, but went ahead and made some notes on her chart.

"Okay then you're all done her. Like I said if his temperature goes up again call me immediately."

"Thank you Doctor Matthews," I said as I started to put Conner's coat back on. Reid followed her out the door and when I reached the front he had just finished paying.

"Come on Tex. Let's get our boy home." Reid put his arm around me and we headed out to the car.

"I still don't know how he got them."

"I think I might." He pulled out his cell and dialed a number. "Hey Mom. I'm okay. Addy's fine. Conner has the chicken pox. Mom, Mom calm down. He's going to be fine. We're heading back from the doctor now. We're trying to figure out how he got it. Did anybody from the party say anything about their kid having it?" I hadn't even thought about that. Reid's folks had thrown a big party about two weeks ago in celebration for their anniversary. There were lots of kids there and they had taken the rec room and made it into a little daycare center, hiring a couple of babysitters to watch the kids while the adults enjoyed their time. I knew the main reason they did that was so that we would bring Conner. Otherwise we would've had to find a babysitter and leave him here. Now I was wishing we had.

"Okay thanks Mom. We'll talk to you later. I will. Love you too."

"So?"

"You remember that kid Cammi?"

"The little red head girl?"

"Yeah. Apparently one of the kids at her daycare caught it and passed it on to her. They didn't know until the rash had developed so he was around all those kids while he was contagious, passing it off to them."

"Great," I said. The next week was a difficult one. Conner's fever managed to drop a bit more and by the third day was gone completely, but he was still very fussy. I really couldn't blame him. I remembered how itchy those things were. The spots had popped and crusted like Doctor Matthews said they would, so now all we could do was wait for Conner to get better. We gave him oatmeal baths and put the Calamine lotion on him to easy his discomfort. The others had wanted to come over, but I didn't want to run the risk of any of them catching it if they had never had it. Conner slowly started to clear up and was beginning to feel better.

Reid unfortunately was another story. He seemed to be coming down with a cold. He had been coughing and sneezing for the last two days. I had made him stay home from school because he was running a fever. We had gone through a ton of tissues as well. I was throwing some laundry in the washer before I went to get some cold medicine for him when I heard him running down the stairs.

"_Addy!!"_ I rushed out of the laundry room thinking something was wrong with Conner, but what I saw was something completely different. "What the hell?!"

"So much for you having chicken pox when you were younger." His face was starting to develop the same rash that Conner had and he couldn't stop scratching. "Will you stop it. You're going to make it worse and give yourself scars."

"Well what the hell am I suppose to do?" I shook my head.

"Go put some lotion on it. I'll call Tyler and ask if he can watch Conner."

"Why does he need to do that?"

"Because you need to go to the doctor. Just to make sure this is only a mild case." He sighed in defeat and kept scratching as I picked up the phone. "Go put the lotion on." It was about two hours later and we were heading home from the doctor's office. When we got home Reid quickly retreated to the house and I went to pick up Conner from Tyler.

"How is he?," he asked as he put some of Conner's toys back into his bag. I had taken him over to Tyler's because I didn't want Tyler to come into contact with Reid, since he was still contagious.

"He'll be fine. It's mild, but the doctor said to keep a close eye on it because it can cause some complications in adults."

"So I guess you have two babies to look after now," he said while smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Haha." Unfortunately I knew Tyler was right.

"Tex?" I sighed and looked at Conner as he gnawed on his teething ring. I went upstairs and placed him in his crib, where he happily curled up and started drifting off.

"Uncle Ty must've kept you busy, huh?" I brushed his hair back.

"Teexx," I heard Reid whine. I scoffed and made my way into our room. When I got there I didn't see him. I heard the water running and made my way to our bathroom. He stood there naked as the day he was born. He was pouring the oatmeal into the bath. Once he finished he turned to me. The look he gave me could almost rival Sam's puppy look. "Will you bathe me?"


	3. Lucifer

**Disclaimer: **Blah, blah, blah. You know what I own and what I don't.

* * *

The phone wouldn't stop ringing. I heard Reid groan as he reached for it. "Who the hell is calling at this time of night?," I vaguely heard him say. I was stuck in between slumber and consciousness. However, the next words from Reid's mouth propelled her into the waking world. "Hey Sam. Yeah, she's here. Hold on." Reid passed me the phone and fell backwards, drifting off to sleep once again.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Are Mason and Dean okay?"

"_They're fine Addy."_ I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Sammy, talk to me. What happened?" I crawled out of bed and made my way downstairs so Reid could sleep peacefully. He had celebrated the end of finals a little too hard. I curled up on the couch and pulled the blanket off the back, bundling it around me. "Sam?" I heard him take a deep breath.

"_Dean and I…we got into a fight."_

"What else is new? You two always fight Sam and you always make up. You're brothers."

"_I don't think it's going to be that simple this time Addy. We both said some pretty bad things to each other."_ I heard his shaky breath. This was not good.

"Sam what did y'all say?"

"_He told me…that if I walked out the door to never come back."_ It felt like someone had dropped a bucket of cold water on me. I remember Dean telling me about the night that Sam left for Stanford. I remember holding him as he finally released the tears he had been holding in for so many years. I remember ignoring John for months. I just couldn't believe Dean would say those words again, especially when he knew how much they hurt Sam.

"What did you do?"

"_I walked out."_

"No, Sam. What did you do?"

"_What?! You're taking his side?! I should've known."_

"I'm not taking anybody's side Sammy." He scoffed. "I'm not, but I was with Dean after you left. I saw how it tore him up. I just can't see him saying those words, knowing how much they destroyed your family, without you having done something."

"_You want to know what's going on Addy? Fine, I'll tell you. I'm going after Lilith."_ I froze.

"By yourself?"

"_No, with Ruby."_ I couldn't speak. No, this wasn't him. This wasn't my Sammy. This wasn't my strong big brother. I felt he sadness wash over me. My Sammy was gone. The sadness was quickly replaced by anger and rage. _That fucking demon whore!!!_

"Sam, tell me you are _not_ taking the side of that demon _bitch _over your own_ family_!!" Silence. "Sam how could you?"

"_It's the only way to stop Lilith."_

"No Sam, it's not. She's just saying that to trap you. She's a _demon. _Manipulation is in the job description. Are you fucking her Sam?" Nothing. "You are aren't you? So because she's giving it up like a slut you're going to turn your back on your whole family."

"_Addy I'm not…"_

"Yes you are Sam. Is that where you were when you took off? _You_ abandoned me. _You_ abandoned Mason. _You_ abandoned your nephew for some tramp demon." I could feel the tears roll down my face. My brother, my Sammy was gone.

"_Don't you understand? Don't you see? Dean…he's weak Addy. He's too weak and he can't destroy Lilith. I can."_

"Dean's not the weak one Sam. _You are._ You're my big brother Sam. I've _always _looked up to you. I _never _thought I could be disappointed in you. Congratulations."

"_Addy…"_

"I just hope the fuck was worth losing the only family you had left Samuel Winchester."

"_Addy wait! Please!!"_ I hung up. I couldn't listen to him anymore. Sam was falling apart and I didn't think I could stop it. I sat there for the rest of the night just thinking. Remembering. I remembered the time that Sam sneaked ice cream into my room when I was grounded for telling one of the hunter's stories to the kids at school. I remembered when I was ten and everybody else was out on a job. He was stuck babysitting me. We stayed up watching old James Dean and Audrey Hepburn movies. When I was about seven and my mom was teaching Dean to dance. I wanted to learn too, so Sam pulled me out onto the floor and we danced right along with them. I stood on his feet for a bit because he kept stepping on mine. I remembered falling asleep on the couch as Sam read some of the classics. His voice a gentle lullaby. I just couldn't figure out how it all went wrong.

I called Dean to find out what had happened, but all I got was his voicemail. I left a message then called Mason and Bobby. I got the same thing. The people I desperately needed to talk to I couldn't get a hold of. I don't know when I feel asleep, but when I woke up I saw Conner in his playpen. The sun was shining through the windows. I flipped my phone and saw that it was noon. I hadn't slept that late in a long time. I heard movement in the kitchen and when I looked over the top of the couch and saw Reid's back as he leaned over the stove. Conner threw his rattle and laughed. I turned back to smile at him.

"And why is that so funny, huh?" He looked up at me with his sparkling blue eyes and smiled showing the few teeth that had come in.

"Did mommy finally wake up?" Reid asked him as he moved to the playpen. "I think she did." He lifted him up and walked over to me. "I think mommy needs a good morning kiss. What do you think?" Reid held him and made airplane sounds as he handed him to me. I laughed with Conner as he landed on top of me, Reid following him and bracing his body above us. I kissed Conner on his cheek as he settled down.

"You okay?" I looked up into Reid's concerned eyes. The words 'I'm fine' flashed through my head, but I knew he wouldn't buy it. Besides I needed someone to talk to and the people who could really answer my questions weren't answering their phones.

"No." I ran my hand up and down Conner's back. "No, I'm not-t o-okay," I said shakily as the tears began to fall once more. Conner sensing my distress started to whimper and we knew it wouldn't be long before he started wailing. Reid quickly got up and took him from me.

"Why don't you go hop in the shower while I calm him and put him down for his nap. We'll talk when you get out." I nodded my head and got up, leaving the blanket in a heap on the couch. I heard him shushing Conner as I walked up the steps and disappeared into out room.

The hot water cascaded over my body, helping to relax my tense muscles. I stood under the showerhead letting the water beat down, trying to beat out the thoughts that kept floating through my head. I had been in the shower for about fifteen minutes. I just wanted to wash away everything. Wash away all the bad that had happened to my family in the last twenty four hours and go back to the way it was. Back to when Sam was still Sammy. I didn't even hear the door to the bathroom open or the curtain being pulled back. It wasn't until two hands gently slid down my side that I even became aware of Reid's presence.

"Is Conner?"

"I took him over to Tyler's. He was out in five minutes." I chuckled and turned to face him, stepping out from under the water so it hit my back.

"You know we can't keep using Tyler like this. It's not fair to him." Reid shrugged.

"Don't let him fool ya. Conner has Baby Boy wrapped around his little finger."

"I still don't feel right asking Ty to watch him all the time." I sighed.

"Believe me Tex when I say that Tyler would take more offense if we didn't ask him to watch him." I just nodded. I was starting to feel overwhelmed. Sam's betrayal was killing me inside. Even with the water flowing around us, Reid could see the tears falling. He wiped them away and pulled me into his arms, running one of his hands up and down my back soothingly while the other cradled my head on his shoulder. "Everything's going to be okay Addy. I promise." I just nodded my head and clutched onto Reid. Right now he and Conner were all I had. I never was much for praying, but I did it from time to time and at this moment I prayed for my brothers and their lives. I prayed that my family would survive the darkness that I felt was coming.

We lay naked in the bed as I told Reid everything that Sam had said. I told him what I thought about it and what I was afraid was going to happen. He just listened to me, letting me vent while keeping me safe within his arms. "I don't know what to say baby. I agree with you. Even though Ruby help me save you, I still don't trust her, but how are we going to stop Sam without your brothers and Bobby?" Reid had met Bobby a couple of months ago. He had been passing through and called saying he had promised to look in on me for my brothers. I knew he was satisfying his own curiosity as well. He more than likely wanted to meet Conner and Reid. He did try to scare him, but Reid was already used to the threats of bodily harm from my brothers. Although he brushed it off, I could tell he was still intimidated by Bobby. Who wouldn't be? This man had years on me and my brothers, but I knew when it came to our family he was a big teddy bear.

"I don't know Ace. I…I feel like I've failed him. That there was something I could've done to stop him from taking this path."

"Tex, he started on this path when he ran off."

"But maybe if I had tried harder to find him…"

"No Addy. I honestly think he would've been just as gone by the time you found him. I mean Dean came back four months later. They've been at this for a year and Sam just went deeper. I hate to say this babe, but if Dean couldn't pull him back from the edge I don't think you could've either." I knew Reid was right. Even though I had a strong bond with Sam, it was nothing like the one he had with Dean. If Dean couldn't save him then there really was no hope.

The ringing of my cell woke me out of my sleep once more. I was curled with my back against Reid, his arms secure around my waist. The alarm clock read five-thirty. I grabbed my phone, not even looking at the caller id as I tried to get Reid up. "Reid. Reid. You need to go get Conner from Tyler." He groaned and buried his face into my neck. My phone had stopped ringing. I let it drop to the bed and turned in his arms. "I'm serious Reid. Tyler's probably gong crazy and I'm sure Conner is hungry and needs a change."

"Fine," he said as he pulled me in for a deep kiss, which was broken when my phone rang again. Reid rolled out of bed and grabbed clothes on his way to the door as I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Pup."_

"Mason!" I felt relief course through me at the sound of his voice. He was okay. Maybe now I could get some answers. "Mason what the hell is going on? Sam called me…"

"_You talked to Sam?"_

"Yes he called early this morning. Mason, he said he was going after Lilith with Ruby."

"_I know. I'm with Bobby. Dean had found him, but they went at it. When Dean got back here we started talking, but then he disappeared."_

"What do you mean?"

"_I mean one minute he was here and the next he was gone. We've been calling him all night and keep getting his voicemail. Pup, Dean…he swore to do whatever the angels asked him to."_

"So you mean they have him?"

"_That's our best guess and it gets worse."_

"How could it possibly get worse Mason?"

"_Sam's not himself anymore."_

"Well, I kind of figured that."

"_No Addy, I mean Sam is gone and we don't know if he'll ever come back. He's been drinking demon blood."_ There was a buzz in my ears as what Mason said registered. I could faintly hear him continue. _"Tried detox….let out….with Ruby….Lilith dead."_ So that's why he thought he was strong enough to kill Lilith. He had been drinking Ruby's blood and strengthening his powers that he got from Azazel. The powers he swore to never use. He promised me. He promised Dean. It was Dean's dying wish and _he promised_. Static started coming across the line, shaking me out of my stupor.

"Mason? Mason, I'm losing you."

"_Ad…y? Y…cut…o…"_ The phone clicked off and beeped. I looked at the screen and I said lost signal. I called back.

"_We're sorry. The customer you are trying to reach is unavailable. Please try your call again later."_ I let out a scream of rage and threw my phone across the room. Reid happened to walk in at that moment carrying Conner.

"What the hell Tex?" He looked at me startled.

"The damn signal dropped while I was talking to Mason and now I can't reach him again." Reid just stared at me. Conner happily chewed on one of his teething rings. I hadn't even gotten dressed yet. I climbed out of the bed and went to the dresser to get some clothes. Reid went and sat on the bed, sitting Conner down on it. Conner proceeded to get on all fours and crawl around, babbling to himself.

"What did he have?" I looked over at him as slipped my underwear on. He was watching Conner to make sure he didn't go off the edge. He shot a glance at me before returning it back to him. I pulled on my shorts and set to work on my bra.

"He said Dean is now the angel's bitch and that Sam has been drinking _demon's blood_ for the last _year._" Reid's head snapped in my direction, his mouth hanging open. _"Reid!"_ He quickly turned and grabbed Conner before he tumbled off the side. He placed him in his lap and Conner began to tug on his shirt.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," I said as I tugged my shirt over my head. When I looked at Reid he was shaking his head.

"I just can't believe it."

"Neither can I. I mean I just thought he was screwing Ruby, but now I find out he's also feeding off of her like a damn vampire."

"I never took Sam for an idiot," he said as I took Conner from his arms.

"None of us did. Sure he's done some stupid stuff. All of us have, but this goes above and beyond." I bounced Conner lightly on my hip and he squealed in delight. I smiled at him and made a silly face, earning a wider smile. I could feel my agitation melting away as I held my handsome son. Then the doorbell rang. I looked at Reid in question. I hadn't been expecting anybody. As I walked to the closet to get my gun just incase, Reid stepped in front of me.

"It's alright Tex. It's just Baby Boy. He ordered some pizza and said he would bring it over. It's Thursday, remember?"

"Oh." It had become a simple tradition on Thursday nights for Tyler to come over for supper. He was over a lot anyway, but it was one of the ways I repaid him for watching Conner, a home cooked meal. After all Tyler was a bachelor and while he was definitely neater than Reid would've been, he still wasn't very skilled in the kitchen.

"I told him how upset you were and that you weren't up for cooking tonight. That okay?" I nodded my head and we made our way downstairs. Reid answered the door as I sat Conner in his high chair and went to get him some dinner. Reid and Tyler walked into the kitchen, each carrying a box of pizza and Tyler had a bottle of soda. Reid, of course, already had his box open and was eating a slice. I rolled my eyes at him.

"What?"

"Couldn't you have at least waited until you got to the table?" He shook his head and gave me a closed mouth smile. The food in his mouth puffing out his cheeks like a chipmunk. "Hey Tyler. Thanks for watching Conner earlier. Sorry we didn't come get him sooner."

"It's fine Addy. He slept most of the time anyway and when he woke up he was easy to entertain." Tyler ruffled Conner's hair. Conner screamed as he laughed and attempted to hit Tyler's hands. I grabbed some plates and sat them on the counter, before grabbing Conner's baby food and his spoon. Reid quickly snatched it from my hands.

"You haven't eaten anything all day Addy. I got this. You get some food." He gently sat me down in a seat and put a plate in front of me, laying two slices of pizza on it before taking a seat next to Conner and opening the jar. Tyler went into the kitchen and got three glasses and filled them with ice. He brought them to us and poured in the soda.

"Thanks Tyler." He gave me a nod simple nod and dug into the pizza as well. I will say this; Reid and Conner were good at distracting me from my troubles, even if it wasn't intentional. Conner was having fun making sure most of his dinner ended up on Reid than in his mouth. It probably didn't help that I kept laughing. I honestly wondered if he knew how upset I was and this was his way of trying to cheer me up. I loved my little boy.

* * *

It was Friday night. I hadn't heard anything from Mason or Dean. Every time I called I either got the voicemail or an out of service area message. I was getting very worried. Unfortunately, we had made plans with the entire group tonight.

"You okay?," Reid whispered into my ear as Sarah moved her piece across the board. Could you believe it? The infamous Sons of Ipswich having a game night. I thought I'd seen everything. Granted the boys had started out playing video games while us girls talked, but once I put Conner down for the night Kate went out to her car and got the board games she had brought with her. The guys protested for a bit, but surprisingly got into it. We started off with Monopoly, which Tyler won, and now had moved on to Life.

"I'm fine Ace," I said giving him a small smile. He looked at me skeptically, but let it go when Pogue informed him it was his turn. He spun and moved his piece.

"Congratulations man. Twins," Tyler said smugly. He handed over two more pieces to Reid smiling widely.

"I'd be careful if I were you Addison." I looked at Kate questioningly. "Oh come on girl, I know Reid wants to have another kid with you."

"I do, but I think our family is just fine the way it is now," Reid said as he put a pink and blue piece into his car. Did he honestly want a daughter? The thought of Reid with a little girl put a smile on my face. If we did have a little girl, she would have Reid wrapped around her little finger.

"All I'm saying is watch it. You might end up with twins."

"Kate it's a game," Sarah said shaking her head. Reid smirked and turned to look at me, waggling his eyebrows.

"Twins wouldn't be so bad."

"Says you, you're not the one carrying them around for nine months," I snapped back. "Don't worry Kate we're in no hurry to expand our family and if he did knock me up with twins, his only company would be his hand for a very long time." I gave him a look and he looked back at me aghast.

"Tex!! You wouldn't seriously do that to me?"

"Give me twins and you'll find out." He pushed out his bottom lip and started pouting. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and his lip quirked a little. We continued with the game, making comments every now and then. Just as Tyler spun Conner sounded across the baby monitor.

"I got him Tex." Reid stood up and kissed my head before moving to the stairs. Tyler moved his piece along the board finishing the game.

"Damn Baby Boy, two in a row." Tyler shrugged his shoulders and smiled. Everybody started laughing and chatting when the doorbell rang. I looked to the front door curiously. I stood up, the guys quickly following as I made my way to the door. I waved them off and opened the closet, pulling out my revolver. I caught Caleb's look out of the corner of my eye.

"Can never be too prepared," I said as I checked to make sure it was loaded. I moved slowly towards the door when I heard Reid come down the stairs and Conner whimper. I turned and gave him a look, indicating I wanted him to take Conner back upstairs. He shook his head letting me know he wasn't leaving me. Caleb motioned to Sarah who came over and took Conner, retreating back into the living room with Kate. Reid moved up behind me, trying to get in front of me, but I blocked him off and grabbed the doorknob. I looked back to see all the guys prepared for whatever was on the other side. Reid had informed them about what had happen so they could be on guard. None of us were safe.

I took a deep breath and clicked off the safety. I looked through the peephole and let out a sigh of relief. I flipped the safety back on and tossed the gun to Reid. He fumbled it, startled by my reaction as I threw the locks and swung the door open. I launched myself at the warm body. Mason held onto me and picked me up, moving us back inside. I pulled back and looked him over making sure he was in one piece.

"Hey Lil' Bit." I looked just behind him and quickly threw myself at Dean. He engulfed me in his arms and squeezed. I tapped his back letting him know to ease up. He pulled back and took my face in his hands.

"Are you?"

"I'm fine Addy." I nodded my head and swallowed the lump in my throat. I was so engrossed in those two that I didn't even notice the third body standing in the doorway. The shuffling of feet brought my attention to it. I stepped away from Dean and just stared. Sam hung his head refusing to look at me. "Lil' Bit…" I held up my hand cutting him off and walked up to Sam. When he finally lifted his head to look at me I saw how distraught he was, but it wasn't enough to stop my anger towards him. I raised my hand, pulled back, and with all my strength shot it forward. Sam's head snapped to the left. I raised my other hand and did the same thing, causing his head to go to the right. Nobody moved to stop me, not even Sam, as I started to hit his chest. I was letting out all my anger and frustration at him. The tears rolled down my face. As my anger diminished, my hits began to lose their strength and relief flooded me. Finally I launched myself at Sam, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck and pulling him down to my level. His arms hesitantly started to move, obviously unsure if he could embrace me.

"Sam," I said softly through a choked sob. That did it. Whatever reservations he had were gone and he grabbed onto me, holding me so tightly that I couldn't breath. I didn't care. My Sammy was back. I felt his tears start to soak through the shirt on my shoulder as he mumbled.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Addy."

"Shh, it's okay now," I said, my own tears falling as I rubbed the back of his neck soothingly. He was going to be okay now.

"Pup, we need to talk." Sam loosened his grip and pulled back enough so I could look at Mason. The look on his face was grave and I knew I wouldn't like the news that I was about to hear.

"Maybe we should go?," Tyler looked at me questioningly.

"No. You guys should hear this too, so you can be on guard." With that said Dean moved into the living room. We all followed behind silently and I clutched onto Sam's hand. He held onto it like a life line. When we got there Dean had already removed Conner from Sarah's hold. I could see some relief break through as he held his nephew. Conner just stared at him before breaking into his trademark smile. What shocked me next was the fact that Dean started baby talking to him. I tried to hide my smile, but I couldn't. My emotions were so shot from the past two days. Mason quickly took Conner from Dean as Sam and I sat down. Soon Conner was passed over to Sam. He looked at me and I nodded my head, letting him know it was okay. As soon as he had Conner in his hands it was like all the pain disappeared. The smile on his face was like that of a little boy. I hadn't seen him smile like that in years. Dean cleared his throat and I looked back to him.

"How bad is it?," I asked.

"Bad," Mason said.

"Lucifer's out." I stared at Dean in shock.

"Lucifer? As in the Devil?," Reid asked. Everybody was staring at him wide-eyed.

"Yes." I looked over at Sam and saw the pain had come back. "I'm so sorry Addy. You were right. Ruby she…she tricked me. Killing Lilith broke the final seal, releasing Lucifer."

"So what does this mean?," Tyler asked as Sam gave me Conner and I cradled him to my chest. Reid came to sit beside me, putting his arm around me and holding us close to him. Dean looked around and the said the words I had been afraid of hearing for years.

"It means we prepare ourselves. The War has begun."


	4. Shattered Illusions

**A/N:** So here's the next chapter. I had a different plan and it went this way instead. I hope you guys like it. If not let me know and I'll take it down and rewrite it.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own The Covenant or Supernatural.

* * *

I sat in bed reading through one of the books I had borrowed from Bobby. Ever since Dean, Sam, and Mason had shown up things had gotten intense. Everybody was on edge. We had moved up to Ellen's new roadhouse. When I say we, I mean all of us; Dean, Sam, Mason, me, Reid, Conner, the rest of the Sons, Sarah, and Kate. It was cramped quarters, but it was necessary. Training had picked up tenfold. The guys were working with the Sons and kicking their ass to make sure they were ready. We didn't want them to use their powers since it would kill them. I felt bad because I had been the one to drag them into this. If it wasn't for me they would be spending their summer on vacations to Europe or whatever it is rich kids do during the summer. The bed dipped as Reid plopped down. His hair wet and plastered to his head. A pair of basketball shorts was the only clothing he wore.

"I think your brothers are trying to kill me." I smiled.

"I wouldn't say they're trying to kill you." He looked at me and rolled his eyes. "They're just making sure you can take care of us without using."

"Uh huh, that's why Dean takes great pleasure in beating the crap out of me when we spar." I looked at the new and faded bruises that covered his upper body. He had a point.

"Ok, so they may be going a bit overboard."

"Pff. That's an understatement." I looked at him, but he kept his gaze focused on the ceiling. I sighed and closed the book, setting it on the bedside table. I rolled over and laid my head on his chest.

"Do you want me to talk to them? Tell them to lighten up?," I asked as I traced one of his tattoos.

"Yeah, that's just what I need; my fiancé telling her brothers to take it easy on me," he said sarcastically. He was agitated. We all were. None of us liked being crammed together like this. You couldn't go anywhere and be alone, but there was no need for him to take it out on me.

"I was just asking. No need to be an ass," I said as I rolled over, giving him my back and putting some space between us. I heard him sigh and felt the bed shift once more. His arm moved to encircle my waist, pushing my shirt up just enough so I could feel his skin on my stomach. God that felt so good. We hadn't had sex in weeks since Conner was rooming with us. Plus I didn't want everybody to hear. I felt him place a soft kiss to my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Tex. I'm just tired. Nothing has happened and this waiting around is killing me. Plus it seems like we never get the chance to be alone anymore. We're either training, researching, or someone else is around. I miss our home, where it was just the three of us." When he said the words 'our home,' I felt a warmth well up inside of me. I didn't let him know though. He had to work for his forgiveness. "And Tyler on occasion." I tried to hold back my smile, but the corners of my mouth quirked up and I knew he saw it. "And I really miss having our own room," he said huskily. His hand began to move up my shirt. I could feel my body heating up in anticipation. He reached under my bra and gently massaged my breast. I couldn't hold back the moan and I felt him smile into my neck as he began to trail kisses along it.

"Reid...we can't."

"Why not?"

"The others might hear."

"We'll just have to be very quite then." His hand slipped out of my bra and moved down to my shorts. His hand slipping underneath the waistband of my panties and into me.

"C…Conner…"

"Is asleep on the other side of the room. We'll be quite Addy. I promise. I just need you. I need to feel you." He began working his fingers and nibbling my neck. That was all I could take. I nodded and turned my head to capture his lips in a heated kiss. It had been far too long.

Reid rolled me over and situated himself on top of me. His lips crashed onto mine. I had barely opened my mouth when his tongue dove in and began dueling with mine. He removed his fingers and began to work my shorts off, going teasingly slow. I groaned lowly and felt him smirk. My hands dove into his shorts and I found out that really was all he was wearing. He hissed as my hands wrapped around him. He quickly pulled my shorts off the rest of the way and I helped him out of his.

"This is a little unfair," he said tugging at my shirt. I reached down and grasped the hem, pulling it off and tossing it into the pile beside the bed. He then quickly removed my bra. I glanced quickly over to the crib to make sure Conner was still asleep. I felt awkward doing this with him in the room, but God I wanted it so bad. "He's fine Tex," he said and then gently caressed my lips with his.

While Reid could be fierce and wild in bed, he could also be sweet and gentle. It was always a toss up of which side I was going to get. Good thing I liked both. I took him in my hands once more and guided him into me. We both let out low groans as he entered, all the tension finally being released. He slowly worked his way into me. Once he was fully in we just laid there, enjoying the feel of the intimate embrace.

"I love you Addison Cooper," he said softly as he stared into my eyes. I brought my hand up and caressed his face. He turned his head and kissed my palm. I smiled up at him as I felt my heart start beating faster. Reid was a good man and I was lucky to have him in my life. I couldn't ask for a better father for Conner.

"I love you too Reid Garwin," I said just as softly. His smile was wide and lit up his entire face. He leaned down and kissed me as he began to move. It was slow and gentle as we basked in the pleasure our bodies were giving each other. It wasn't long until we were both at the edge. Reid's pace picked up and I met him thrust for thrust. The bed began to squeak, but we were too far gone to care. Finally we toppled over together and moaned at the feel. We were both breathing heavily as he kissed me once more and rolled over to his side of the bed. His arm quickly came around me and pulled me to his chest. I threw my leg over his as his other arm came around my waist. He rested his head on mine and I listened as his heart slowed down to its normal pace once more.

"Reid?"

"Hmm?" I could tell he was starting to fall asleep.

"Let's get married."

"We will Tex. I didn't give this to you for nothing," he said as he lifted my left hand up and kissed it.

"No, I mean let's just do it." I looked up at him as he stared down at me quizzically.

"I'm not following."

"I don't want to wait four more years. Let's just get married now."

"Addy, where is this coming from?" I sighed and laid my head back down on his chest. I drew circles on his chest as he ran his fingers through my hair. "Tex?"

"I've been thinking about it since that night that my brothers showed up and told us Lucifer was out." He shook his head.

"Addy I don't want you to rush into this because you think something bad is going to happen. I want you to be ready for it."

"I am ready for it Ace." I propped my self up over him. "We're at war and there is no telling what tomorrow might bring. I don't want to waste any minute of it. I want to marry you. I want to be Mrs. Reid Garwin."

"And I want that too, but I don't want you…" I put my hand over his mouth to silence him.

"I'm ready Reid. Honestly. I think part of the reason I wanted to wait was because I was still grieving for Dean. I knew that if we walked down that aisle so soon after he was gone I wouldn't have been able to handle it. I probably would've bolted and it would not be because of you," I quickly said to his indignant look. "I would want all of my family there. With Dean gone and Sammy missing it would've been incomplete to me and I wouldn't have enjoyed it like I should have."

"So now that your brothers are back you think you'll be fine? You won't leave me standing at the alter?"

"Yes and no." He sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Well I guess I need to call mom. You know she wanted in on the planning and probably wants to make a big production of it." I smiled and kissed him. His hands ran up my back and pulled me in tighter, deepening the kiss.

"Thank you," I said softly once we finally pulled back for air. We settled in once more and Reid played with my ring.

"One question for you though?"

"What's that?"

"Who is going to walk you down the aisle?" I groaned and buried my face in his neck as he chuckled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sarah, Kate, Pogue, and Caleb were sitting at the bar when we came down the next morning. I placed Conner in his highchair and went to get his baby food while Reid made our plates from the table of food Ellen had prepared. When I got back I didn't miss the looks everyone shot my way or the sly smiles on Kate and Pogue's faces. "Okay what's going on?" Reid looked between me and the others as he set our plates down. Caleb cleared his throat and shot looks at the others.

"Nothing," he said. Pogue's smirk got wider, I wasn't buying it, but let it slide. I knew I could get it out of Sarah and Kate later.

"So how was you night?," Kate asked as I brought a spoonful of food up to Conner's mouth. I froze. _They didn't hear us, did they?_ I kept my composure and fed Conner as Reid replied.

"Fine." I saw Pogue duck his head as he coughed and tried to cover his smile.

"I'm sure it was. In fact I bet you two slept real good didn't you?," he asked.

"What are you getting at Pogue?," Reid asked agitated by his brother's behavior.

"We might have…heard you two last night," Sarah stated, a small blush creeping up her cheeks. _Oh shit._ I turned to glare at Reid.

"Quite, huh?" He gave me a sheepish look.

"Well really it was more the bed we heard," Kate said. "We didn't hear you two until you apparently finished." I could feel my face flaming. _If they heard us, then that means that the guys did too._

"Where are my brothers?" I watched as Reid's face paled, more than usual. I knew my brothers weren't stupid and that they knew Reid and I were having sex, but I also knew they liked to keep their little delusions that I was still an innocent little girl. They were hard on Reid before, they were going to be worse now and Reid knew it.

"They left about an hour ago with Bobby. Something about a supply run," Caleb said.

"I thought they did that yesterday," Kate said.

"They did." I replied. This was not good.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A shot rang off. The metallic ting echoing through the air as the target was hit. "I'm going to kill him." I sighed.

"Don't be over dramatic Dean."

"Shut it Sammy." He fired off three more rounds knocking off each of his targets. He walked over to the garbage bag and pulled out four more cans and sat them along the fence line. I shook my head and sighed. I looked over and saw Mason throwing his knives and a tree. Figuring I might get some better results, I headed over.

"Mason?" The thunk of the knife hitting the tree answered me in return. "Come on man. You can't be angry at them."

"I'm not angry Sammy." His shoulders slumped and I watched as he rubbed his face in weariness. I stood silent and waited for him to continue. I wasn't too happy with listening to the sounds of my little sister having sex either, but I knew I had no reason to be upset. I had done far worse and she had forgiven me, even if I didn't deserve it. Now I had to help her by stopping our older brothers from killing the man she loved.

"I know they have been having sex. I'm not stupid Sam, but just because I know it doesn't mean I want to hear it." He turned to look at me with a cool glare. I could agree with that statement.

"So you're not going to kill him?" He scoffed.

"Are you crazy? I'm afraid of what she'll do to me if I kill him. I do value my life Sammy." I smiled. Relieved that Mason was being sensible. Five more shots rang out. Now if I could talk some sense into Dean. "We better get that gun away from him before we go back." I nodded my head. Heading back over to Dean, I saw him reloading his revolver.

"Don't you think that's enough Dean." He glared at me and shoved the last bullet in the gun.

"Give me the gun Dean."

"Piss off Mason."

"Look boy you go in there and threaten that kid and Addy is going to hand you your ass," Bobby said as he sat on the bed of the truck drinking a beer. He had come out with us, I suppose to make sure we didn't do anything stupid. Ellen had been quite as well this morning. No one wanted to mention what had been heard the night before. Dean stayed tense as Mason reached out for the gun. It took a little bit of tugging, but he finally released it.

"I can't believe y'all are acting like this when he violated our sister."

"Dean he didn't violate her."

"Boy if you think that those two haven't been going at it since they moved in together, you have less sense than I thought."

"Besides aren't you being a bit hypocritical Dean? I mean how many women have you slept with in last couple of years. Addy has only been with Reid." I watched as his knuckles turned white. "Dean, they are engaged. They love one another. It's not like its some little fling." He closed his eyes and took deep breaths. I knew it was hard for him to see Addy all grown up and acting like an adult. Even though he didn't say it, I could see in the way he acted around her that he wanted her to remain that little girl forever. I just couldn't figure out why. If Mason could let her grow up, why couldn't he? He rolled his neck and I saw his muscles relax a bit. It was progress.

"Let's go." He started towards the Impala, but I jumped in front of him.

"Dean, promise me you won't do anything stupid when we get back." We stared at each other for a moment. I could see the sadness in his eyes briefly before he threw his shield back up.

"I promise Sammy." I swallowed hard and nodded my head, clapping him on the shoulder in reassurance. We piled into the Impala as Bobby hopped in his truck and headed back to the Roadhouse.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I sat at the bar waiting. It had been three hours since my brothers and Bobby had left. One hour since I had sent Reid out with Conner and the others. Ellen had some errands to run and she had taken off as well. So it was just me and my lonesome, which was probably a good thing since I had now idea what kind of a mood they would be in. The door swung open and I quickly turned expecting to see all three entering the bar. Bobby trudging along behind them, but I was surprised to see instead a head full of blonde hair dropping a bag and settling a hand on her hip.

"Home sweet home." She looked around the place, her gaze quickly settling on me. "Where's my mom?" I turned back to the bar and began to peel the label off my Coke bottle.

"Hello to you too Jo." I could hear the echo of her boots as she crossed the floor towards me.

"What no witty banter? No telling me to go to hell?," she asked as she stepped to the other side of the bar and grabbed a beer. I smirked a little.

"I don't think I could wish that on my worst enemy anymore, unless of course they were a demon. What about you?" I looked at her quirking my eyebrow. She remained silent. We sat like that for a moment until she cleared her throat.

"How is he?"

"He's still pretty messed up. So don't go trying to sink you claws into him."

"Ah, there's the Addy I know and love." She looked at me as I continued to play with the label. "So what happened?"

"What are you talking about?" She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not stupid Cooper. I don't see anyone around and from what my mom was telling me it's been a pretty full house. Did you and your boy have a fight and he took off with his friends?"

"No. I sent him out. Didn't think he should be around."

"For what?" I sighed in agitation.

"For when my brothers get back." She made a little 'O' shape with her mouth.

"What did you do?" I squirmed in my seat. I so did not want to be talking to Jo about this. We didn't exactly have a solid relationship. We didn't have sleepovers and do each others hair or gossip about boys. No, Jo and I tended to go at it like cats and dogs. We only got along when we really needed to, but the bickering suited both of us just fine even if it drove everyone else up the wall. "Look I know we're not the best of friends, but we've known each other all our lives."

"Changing the rules now Harvelle."

"Nope. Just bending them a little." She smirked as she took a sip of her beer. I sighed. _Might as well tell her. She'll hear about it anyway._

"Reid and I, we…," I cleared my throat, "we were a little…occupied last night." I cast a glance up at her to see if she understood what I was saying. From the shocked expression on her face, I knew she did. The shock soon turned to a devilish grin. I rolled my eyes._ Here we go._

"You actually had sex while your brothers were in the same building?" She leaned on the bar and whispered, "Did they hear you?" I shot her a look. "Oh my God they _did._" She started laughing. "Oh man, I don't blame you for getting him out of here," she said once she had finished. "I'm surprised Dean didn't wait for him outside your door this morning." I sneered at her.

"Thanks for the help Harvelle." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist Cooper. You've been shacking up with him for almost a year right?" I nodded. "Then your brothers aren't delusional enough to think you are still a virgin. Besides you have a kid. Where did they think he came from?"

"It was supernatural conception. I didn't have sex with his genetic donor." I refused to call Chase his father. Only Reid had the right to that title.

"Okay," she said, obviously noting that she would have to get the story later. "So where are your brothers?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Don't know. They told the others they were going to town for supplies, but they did that yesterday. Best guess is they're out somewhere shooting off rounds and trying to cool down." Suddenly a loud rumble sounded outside. We both knew that sound.

"Not anymore." Jo turned and grabbed the bottle of Jack off the shelf and set four shot glasses out. The sound of the door opening echoed once again, but this time I refused to look behind me. I grabbed one of the shots and downed it, glad Conner was eating baby food now. I heard the squeal of the chairs as they were pulled back and felt the presence of two bodies sitting on either side of me. Jo filled the other three glasses and handed them out. I sat mine back down and she refilled it.

"Hey Bobby, I got some gear out in my truck. Want to help me with it?"

"Sure kid." She rounded the bar and I listened to their hurried footsteps and the sound of a closing door. I reached for the shot glass again only to have it yanked out of my hands.

"Your not old enough Lil' Bit." I scoffed.

"You were drinking at sixteen Dean."

"Yeah well that was me, not you." He downed my shot and filled up all their glasses once more. I sighed and sat in silence as they took two more shots. The quite was starting to get to me. I could usually figure out what they were thinking, but their faces were wiped clean and they wouldn't look me in the eye, so I couldn't get a read on what was going on. Mason sat his glass down and placed his hand over it as Dean moved to refill it.

"Let's get one thing straight here Pup." I kept my gaze focused on the bar. "We're not dumb Addy. We know you and Reid have been sleeping together. We don't know how long and we don't care to know alright." I nodded my head.

"Addy, we know that you love him and you two are getting married. We're glad that you're happy but…"

"If you ever make us listen to that again the kid will lose his dick. Understand Lil' Bit?"

"Don't threaten him Dean, especially when you and I both know you won't do anything. Look I'm sorry you had to listen to us. We tried to be quite, honestly, but we both needed that. We needed the release." I watched them cringe.

"Don't ever say that word in a reference to him again Pup please."

"Yeah Addy. I really don't need a visual," Sam said taking another shot. I chuckled and nodded in agreement. They were dealing with this better than I thought they would. The least I could do was take it easy on them. They never boasted about their conquests to me so I guess I could give them the same courtesy and not talk about mine and Reid's sex life.

"So where is everyone Pup?"

"Ellen had to run into town to get some things. I sent Reid and the others to town as well. I didn't want him around when you got back." Dean smirked at this and took another shot. I could tell he was happy that Reid still had a healthy dose of fear about them. "Besides I', sure Reid is calling his mom and Sarah and Kate are picking up as many bridal magazines as they can for me."

"Why? It's not like you're getting married anytime soon," Sam said. I didn't respond.

"Lil' Bit?" I let out a deep breath.

"I talked with Reid about it last night. We decided we wanted to get married sooner."

"And how soon is that Pup?"

"Six weeks," I mumbled softly, but loud enough so I wouldn't have to repeat myself. Dean spit out the shot he had just taken, covering the space of bar in front of him with hit. _Oh Ellen was definitely going to make him clean that up._ I ducked my head as three sets of eyes turned to look at me in shock. "Hehe, surprise?," I said smiling cautiously.


	5. Beware of IFOs

**A/N:** Okay guys, I _really, really_ need reviews on this chapter. I was seriously debating about this one and I need to know what you guys think. I need to know if it's okay or if it's too much and I need to rewrite it. So _please _help me out here. Thanks to Beccatdemon13 and winchesterxgirl for their reviews last chapter. Addy's dress is up on my page.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Covenant or Supernatural.

* * *

There was a knock at the door. "Addy, are you okay?," Sarah's concerned voice filtered through. I flushed he toilet and went to the sink. Splashing cold water on my face, I looked at my reflection. I was paler than usual, there were bags under my eyes, and my hair was thrown haphazardly up into a messy bun. I was wearing one of Reid's t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants that I stole from one of my brothers long ago.

"I look like shit," I mumbled to myself.

"What?"

"I said I'll be right out." I grabbed the mouthwash and as soon as I opened it the smell made me want to run for the toilet again. I choked it back down and took a swig. Swirling it around in my mouth, I spit it out as quickly as possible and opened the door. There stood Kate, Sarah, and Meredith, all with extremely concerned faces.

"Are you sure you're okay sweetie?," Meredith asked as she brought her hand up to feel my forehead.

"I'm fine Mom. I think that Chinese food we had two nights ago just didn't agree with me." She looked at me skeptically. "I'm sure I'll be over whatever it is in a couple of days."

"I still say you should go to the doctor," Kate said crossing her arms. I sighed.

"I've only been sick for two days Kate. Besides I'm not running a fever or anything. I bet it's just the food." When they just stared at me I sighed. "Tell you what if I'm not better by Thursday, I'll make an appointment for Friday."

"We're holding you to that," Sarah said stubbornly.

"Figured you would." They turned and we all headed back down the stairs and into the living room. We had come back from the Roadhouse about two weeks ago. The guys had some intel come up that they wanted to check out and we had to get back since summer was almost over. We had to get ready for classes. I had my orientation on Monday and signed up for classes. Reid had decided to celebrate by cooking dinner for me. Well, trying to cook dinner. After we finally got the fire alarm to stop, we ordered Chinese. We also had to plan the wedding. We were pushing it, but were able to get a place booked two weeks before school started back up. A lot of that was thanks to Meredith.

Reid had called her and she had started some of the preparations for us. She booked a caterer and a place for the wedding and reception. We told her the colors we were planning on and she got the invitations ready and sent out. It was such short notice that we didn't really expect many people to RSVP, which was fine with me. I honestly wanted a small wedding, but according to Meredith we had to invite many of Joseph's business contacts. Reid wasn't happy about it either, but his response was that we would get more presents that way.

We had made it back into the dining room and were going through the list of things we still needed to do before the wedding. "You know it wouldn't be good to have a sick bride walking down the aisle," she said as she took her seat and handed over another sheet of paper. I looked at it and noticed all the food.

"We're getting all of this?," I asked shocked.

"No silly. I need you to pick out a main dish. We have a vegetarian selection and we need one for the meat lovers." Thank God she wasn't making it strictly vegetarian. Dean would hurt somebody. There were five choices and I figured I'd better choose the one that would make my brothers happy. I owed them that much after springing this on them.

"Let's go with the steak." Meredith nodded her head and made a note on her notepad.

"Okay that's one more thing off the list." We had been at this since ten this morning and it was now three in the afternoon. Reid and the guys had taken Connor and went to get fitted for their tuxes.

"How is it that men manage to escape this whole process?"

"Oh they've been doing it for centuries Addy," Meredith said as she laid down a few napkins in front of me. They were navy blue with silver writing on them. They all said the same thing, the font was just different. I picked one and handed it to her. "You should've seen Joseph. He wouldn't have a thing to do with the planning, except when it came to the food. He told me 'Just tell me what to wear, where to be, and when.'" We all started laughing.

"Like father, like son I guess," I stated in reference to Reid. The only thing he agreed to help with was the cake testing and alcohol selection. I didn't want to do an open bar at first. Meredith, however, informed me that not only was it expected in high society, but it would also make many of the people more tolerable. So I agreed and Reid made sure he had quite an array of liquor. I guess I should say I was surprised that even though we were underage we would still be allowed to drink, but I'm not. I had learned that much of society's upper-class bends the rules or breaks them all together, thinking that they are above it.

"Now are you going to be well enough tomorrow to go get the dresses?," Meredith asked as she looked at me, concerned once more. I nodded my head.

"I'll be fine." That was another issue I had. While it had been easy enough to get bridesmaid dresses, I was still having trouble finding my wedding dress. The clock was ticking too. It was Wednesday now so that gave me two and half weeks until the wedding. Of course I would have to have the dress tailored, so that pretty much meant I had to find a dress this weekend. No pressure at all.

"Good. Oh and we just received some RSVPs from your friends the Harvelles, Ms. Moseley, and Mr. Singer. Are you sure there was no one else you wanted to invite?" I shook my head.

"There's no one else to invite. Hunters tend to be solitary creatures. They only work with other hunters when necessary and they don't form lasting bonds. We're an oddity amongst our world." She smiled softly at me and gently grasped my hand. I held the tears back as I thought of how my mother should be here with us and my dad getting fitted with Reid. I really wanted my brothers here, but they were off working another job. I had relayed Meredith's message though that they were to be here by Saturday. That gave them two weeks to get fitted and get prepared for everything. The sound of a cell phone ringing broke the silence.

"Oh it's Joseph. Excuse me for one moment." We nodded and she headed outside to talk. I thought that was odd, but became distracted by the sound of the front door opening.

"Tex, we're back." Reid and Connor entered the kitchen followed by the rest of the Sons. Reid walked over and gave me Connor.

"Mama," he said as he placed his hands on my face. He had started talking, but the most we understood right now were mama and dada. I puckered my lips and he gave me a kiss.

"Hey don't I get one?" I looked up to see Reid pouting. I smiled and shook my head.

"Daddy's silly isn't he?" Connor smiled and giggled. Reid crossed his arms and pouted even more. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come here you big baby." I grabbed his arm and pulled him down, giving him a light kiss on the lips.

"So did you come to help?" I broke away and turned to Meredith. Reid looked at her and smiled.

"Depends, is it cake testing time yet?" I smacked him in the chest while he laughed. "I'm kidding Tex." He took Connor from my arms. "I'm going to put him down for his nap." He disappeared upstairs and I looked to the others. The rest of the guys had a 'woe is me' look on their faces.

"You guys don't have to stay," I said.

"We're heading to Ipswich afterwards to see my mom so might as well stick around," Caleb replied.

"And I'm staying with Pogue so he has to wait too." Pogue hung his head.

"Well you guys can play video games if you want while we finish up." Pogue and Caleb raced towards the living room. Tyler shook his head and followed along.

"Boys," Kate said and rolled her eyes. The rest of us just laughed. We got back to work and ten minutes later Reid came down with the baby monitor. He set it down and looked over to the guys who were pushing and elbowing each other as they played.

"Go on." He turned to look at me.

"What?"

"Go play. We can take care of this." I turned back to the table to look at some pictures for the center pieces at the reception. Suddenly I was lifted up out of my chair. I clasped my arms around Reid's neck and he winked at me before sitting down in my chair with me in his lap.

"So what are we deciding now?" Meredith smiled at the two of us.

"You need to pick a center piece for the reception tables." I repositioned myself on his lap and he sat his chin on my shoulder as we looked through the pictures together. Two hours later we had finished our list. Caleb and Pogue quickly ushered out the girls while Meredith reminded them what time they needed to meet us at the shop.

"Well, I'm going home and making some phone calls. You should get some rest and I suggest some soup and crackers. It'll be easier on your stomach." She gave us each a kiss on the cheek. "Give my grandson a kiss for me."

"We will." With that said, Reid walked her to the door. I sat back down in the chair and put my head in my hands. Two hands began to massage my shoulders. "Mmm, that feels good."

"So what was my mom talking about?"

"Huh?" I continued to enjoy the massage while trying to listen to him.

"About your stomach, are you still feeling sick." I sighed.

"Yes."

"You need to go to the doctor."

"Reid I'm not running a fever. Other than the queasy stomach and throwing up, I haven't had any problems." He stopped the massage and squatted down in front of me.

"Addy, I don't want it to get worse and I don't want Connor to catch it if it's contagious. Look, if you're not going to go for me than go for Connor, please?" _Oh that was low, pulling the baby card._

"Fine I'll make an appointment tomorrow."

"Thank you." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Now let's get some dinner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We were at our fifth dress store. We had picked up the girl's bridesmaid dresses. I had needed one more bridesmaid. Well actually I needed a maid of honor. At first, I honestly had no idea who I would pick. Reid had of course chosen Tyler for his best man. Caleb and Pogue were groomsmen. I was debating between Sarah and Kate when another person popped into my mind. Needless to say Jo was ecstatic when I asked her. I felt it was only right since we had known each other so long. In a weird way she felt like my sister. She was going to be passing through in a few days on her way to another job and said she would stop in for the fitting then.

Now I had two problems left. One: who was going to walk me down the aisle. Number two was the probably far more important, seeing as how if I didn't get it solved I wouldn't have to worry about the first problem. My second problem was finding the wedding dress. I searched through the racks, but nothing was screaming out at me. The girls and Meredith tried to help, but I turned down every one of their suggestions. Truthfully, I had no idea what I was looking for. I had never imagined my wedding like most girls do. I always figured if I got married it would probably be at the JP or a quick trip to Vegas.

"So Reid made you get a doctor's appointment huh?," Sarah asked as she sifted through some more dresses. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, but he didn't play fair. He pulled the Connor card knowing I would cave."

"So what time is your appointment?," Kate asked from the chair she had taken residence in.

"Four o'clock."

"Well it's two o'clock now. I say if we don't find anything in the next hour we call it a day," Meredith said from the rack she was going trough.

"I'm sorry I'm being so difficult guys. I just never really pictured my wedding dress."

"Never?," Kate asked in shock.

"Nope. I always figured I'd just get married in jeans and a nice shirt." Kate snorted.

"Sounds like something Dean would do."

"It is," I readily agreed. I plopped down in the chair next to her. Meredith and Sarah came over to join us.

"Okay, ready for the next one?," Meredith asked. I groaned. "Oh stop it. I have a good feeling about the next shop," she said as she pulled me up and maneuvered me towards the door.

"You said that about the last two," I whined. My statement was ignored as we climbed into the car and headed for the next dress shop. The racks seemed endless and I was still having no luck.

"This is always the hardest part. It took me six months to find my dress."

"Not helping Mom." She gave me a soft smile.

"Sorry dear." I wandered away from the rack and decided just to walk around the store. I had made it to the back half of the store and began looking through the racks, when something caught my eye. I walked over to the rack in the far corner and pulled off the dress.

"Wow." I was admiring it when Kate and Sarah popped up behind me.

"Find anything?," Kate asked.

"Oh wow Addy. That's beautiful." Kate nodded in agreement.

"What's beautiful? Oh dear it's lovely. What size is it?" I looked at the tag and couldn't believe it.

"It's my size," I said in awe.

"Would you like to try it on sweetie?," the worker asked. I nodded my head dumbly and followed along as she showed me the dressing room. I slipped the dress on and reveled in the satin feel of it. I stepped out holding it up and the worker quickly zipped me up. She then walked me into a room that had a three way mirror. The girls and Meredith were already there and they gasped when I walked in. I held up the dress and climbed onto the raised stand. I slowly turned to look at my self.

The worker rattled on about how the ruching at the waist slimmed any figure and about how the side drape and a-line were very flattering on me. Kate and Sarah loved the embroidery on the neckline and side drape. Kate also noted that it was a zipper closure which Reid would love because he wouldn't have to work to get it off of me. All I could think about was how beautifully simple the dress was and how it just seemed…me.

I looked in the mirror and met Meredith's eyes. She had her hands clasped just above her chest and I could see tears forming in her eyes. It was in this moment that I wish my own mom was still alive, now more than ever. This was an experience that we should be having together, but here I was all alone. I felt the tears start to fall. "Honey, what's wrong? Don't you like the dress?," Meredith asked ruching over to me. I nodded my head.

"I love the dress."

"Come on Addy talk to us," Sarah said in earnest.

"I…I just wish my m…mom was h…here." I wiped away the tears.

"Oh sweetheart, she is. I'm sure she's watching you right now and thinking about how beautiful you are and how proud she is." I just nodded my head, remembering what John said about them watching us as they all wrapped me in a hug. After a bit we pulled get you home. You still have your doctor's appointment." We were out in an hour and I was rushed into the doctor's office.

"Hi, I'm Addison Cooper. I have an appointment with Dr. McCrae."

"Sign in please." I signed the sheet and she handed me some papers. "I just need you to fill these out for me." I sat down and filled out the insurance forms and whatnot. The Garwins had started paying for my insurance as soon as I moved in. Let's just say that after that year on the road with the guys it was nice to write my own name on an insurance form and not have to remember which card had been given to the nurse. After about ten minutes, I was shown into a room and left to wait another ten minutes. Doctors never seemed to be in a hurry.

"Sorry about the delay Ms. Cooper." I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's okay." He smiled at me and went about regular procedure, checking my blood pressure, taking my temperature, and listening to my lungs and heart.

"So how are you feeling today?," he asked as he made some notes on my chart.

"Fine, I tried to tell y fiancé that it's nothing, but he wouldn't listen."

"So when is the big day?"

"Two weeks from Saturday."

"So you've been throwing up for the last couple of days?" I nodded. "Well you don't have a temperature."

"That's what I told him. I think it was just something I ate."

"How often do you get sick?"

"When I first get up and maybe once during the day, but I only had it this morning." He 'hmmed' and marked something down on his chart.

"Ms. Cooper when was the last date of your menstrual cycle?" I looked at him for a moment and thought back.

"I'm not real sure, but I'm used to being irregular sometimes. I have been dealing with a lot of stress lately with my family."

"So when you're stressed you tend to notice irregularity?" I nodded and he made another note.

"Have you and you fiancé had unprotected sex recently?"

"No, we always use protection. Plus I'm on the pill. Look Doc I understand why you're asking these questions, but I can assure you that I am not pregnant."

"You noted that you have a son already."

"Yes sir, but I have no intention on having another baby anytime soon."

"I take it he or she wasn't planned."

"No he wasn't, but that doesn't mean I love him any less or feel like I need another baby. My fiancé and I are happy with our family as it is." He made some more notes.

"Well Ms. Cooper I would like to draw some blood and get a urine sample."

"I already told you…" He held up his hand and cut me off.

"I understand. I will run a pregnancy test just to make sure, but I will also run some other tests to determine what is affecting you. Now if you'll follow me please." He led me to a bathroom and a nurse handed me a cup. He then sent me downstairs to have my blood drawn. I left around six o'clock. On the drive home I thought about what the doctor had said. _There was no way I'm pregnant. I would know. I would just know. _When I got to the house Reid had dinner ready. The night went on uneventfully, but I still couldn't shake what the doctor had said out of my head.

"Everything okay Tex?," Reid asked as we climbed into bed.

"Yeah, it's fine Ace."

"You never said what happened at the doctor's office."

"He wasn't sure what it was so he took a blood and urine sample to run some tests." He nodded and kissed me deeply.

"Everything's going to be fine babe, you'll see." I smiled at him. How was it he could wash all my fears away. "My mom said you found a dress."

"Mhmm." I felt his hands begin to travel my body.

"So when do I get to see it?"

"As I'm walking down the aisle."

"Oh come on Tex."

"Hey your mother would kill us if you saw it before hand. She's a stickler for these traditional rules." He dropped his head into the crook of my neck and groaned.

"I know. Guess that means we're getting separated the night before."

"Probably."

"Well then I better make the most of it." He started working my shirt up.

"Reid," I laughed, "it's only one night and its two weeks away."

"After have you by my side every night for the last year and a half, one night is a long time." I let him continue. When we were both completely void of clothing, I realized something was missing.

"Reid. Condom." He reached over into his beside drawer and pulled one out and we lost ourselves in each other for the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was now Monday. The weekend had been fairly relaxing. Saturday we had the cake testing and decided on a design. Jo had also come into town and we had gone to get her dress fitted. I had warned her that she better be back here in one piece for the wedding. She, of course, scoffed not taking my threat seriously. Sunday was a family day. Reid and I took Connor to the zoo and enjoyed ourselves. We managed to weasel out of dinner in Ipswich, knowing it would be more wedding talk. Reid had taken Connor to the park with Tyler and I was putting away the laundry when the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Ms. Cooper?"

"This is she."

"Ms. Cooper this is Dr. McCrae. I have the results back from your test."

"Okay?" I didn't like the sound of his voice. Something was wrong.

"Ms. Cooper I know you don't want to hear this, but you are pregnant." My jaw dropped and the phone fell from my hand. _This is not happening._ "Ms. Cooper? Ms. Cooper?" I reached down and picked the phone back up.

"Sorry Doc."

"It's quite alright. I understand this is an unexpected shock. Do you have an obstetrician?"

"Yes, I'll use the one I had last time."

"Okay, I suggest making an appointment as soon as possible." I nodded my head, completely forgetting that he couldn't see me. "I don't understand though. I'm on the pill."

"Unfortunately the pill doesn't guarantee one hundred percent protection. At best it's only 99.9 percent. I'm sorry to have to tell you this Ms. Cooper. I know you're not ready for it."

"Thank you Dr. McCrae." I hung up the phone and plopped down on the bed. This wasn't happening. We couldn't be having another baby. Connor wasn't even twelve months yet. I was going to start my first semester. We were getting married in a little less than two weeks.

"How the hell did this happen?" I thought back to all the times we had had sex. Even when I was on the pill, I made Reid wear a condom just in case. I couldn't think of when he didn't wear one. Then it clicked. _"Shit!!"_ That night at the Roadhouse, when everyone heard us. We had been so caught up in our need for each other that we both forgot the condom and I _was on the pill._ _"FUCK!!,"_ I screamed and buried my face in the pillow. I don't know how long I sat there wallowing in my misery before my anger took over. _I'm going to kill him!!_ I heard the door open.

"Tex? We're back." I got up, put on my calm, emotionless mask, and went downstairs. When I go there Reid was in the kitchen while Tyler and Connor were in the living room. "You missed it babe. We fed the ducks at the pond and it was funny as hell when they all started swarming Baby Boy, but hey he scored a number out of the deal. Poor girl felt sorry for him."

"Shut up man." I just stared at Reid, cool and impassive.

"Something wrong Addy?" He looked at me questioningly.

"Tyler," I called out. I turned and walked into the living room. "Can you do me a favor and take Connor to your place. Reid and I need to have a talk." Tyler took in my expression and looked at Reid in sympathy.

"No problem Addy."

"Thank you." He picked up Connor and his bag. I gave Connor a kiss on the head, noticing that he was almost asleep. I walked over and started picking up his toys.

"Addy? Baby, what's going on?" I could hear the hesitation in his voice. He knew I was pissed. "Talk to me Tex?" I whirled around and hurled one of the stuffed animals at him. "Tex…"

"Don't you Tex or baby me you fucking bastard." I hurled one of Connor's plastic cars at his head. Unfortunately he ducked just in time.

"_Jesus Christ woman. What the fuck is your problem?!"_

"My problem?" I started laughing as he nodded his head. "My problem is you." He looked at me confused. "You and your fucking _super sperm._" I hurled another toy. He grabbed a pillow and deflected it.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that _I'm pregnant!!_" His jaw dropped, much like mine did earlier. This time I threw a stuffed dog and it hit him square in the face, knocking him back to reality.

"Yo…you're pregnant?"

"Yes Reid I'm pregnant and it's all thanks to you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Why am I getting all the blame? It takes two to tango sweetheart," he stated angrily.

"Because you were the asshole that didn't wrap it up."

"I have always used protection!!," he shouted and threw the pillow down.

"No Reid, no. There was one time you didn't. One time you were so desperate to get some that you forgot all about it."

"And when the hell was that?"

"That night at the Roadhouse. Not only did everybody hear us having sex, but they also heard us conceiving another baby!"

"If I remember correctly, and I do, you were just as desperate to get some as me," he stated angrily. The fire was in his eyes.

"Yeah, but I was on the pill."

"Then why didn't it work."

"Because it's only 99.9 percent effective and you have fucking super sperm!!" I could see his lips twitch. He was unsuccessfully fighting back a smile. "This isn't funny Reid!!," I screeched. He started laughing. "Damnit Reid!! Stop." I hurled pillow at him, but it did nothing.

"Super sperm? Really?" I could feel my lips began to twitch, but I fought harder than he did.

"This is serious Reid." His laughing died down and he looked at me. I felt the tears start up again and cursed myself as they began to fall. I sat down on the couch and dropped my head into my hands.

"Addy, baby, I'm sorry." He made his way over and took the seat next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. "It's going to be alright," he said as he placed a kiss to my head.

"How is it going to be alright Reid? Connor isn't even a year old yet, I'm starting school, you're going into your second year, and we don't have any extra room."

"I promise you Addy, everything is going to work out. We're going to get married. We'll both go to school just like we planned. We'll get another house and Connor will be just fine." I buried my face in his shoulder as he rubbed my back. "This is what we had planned anyway. It just came a little sooner than expected. It'll all work out Addy, you'll see."

"I don't know if we're ready for this Reid. I mean I don't know if I'm even being a good mom to Connor…"

"Hey stop right there. You are a _great_ mom to Connor. He loves you Addy and he knows that you love him. Don't ever doubt yourself like that, you hear me?" I nodded my head. I looked up at him and he stared down at me.

"How do you feel about all this?"

"Honestly?" I nodded my head. "I'm scared shitless again, but I know if I have you with me we'll be just fine." I sighed and leaned into him more, wrapping myself in his warmth. I remembered something my grandma had once said: "God never gives you anything you can't handle." Man I would love to talk to Castiel right now and find out why God thinks we can handle this right now. Not that I would get anything out of him since he had never met God. Reid moved us so we were stretched out on the couch facing each other, holding tightly to me.

"One more thing?"

"What's that?"

"When should we tell everyone?"

"Crap." He ducked his head back into my neck. "Can we at least wait until your brothers are in another state. Preferably on the other side of the country?" I had to completely agree with that suggestion.


	6. Fun and Sisters

**A/N:** Alright I know I'm bad for not updating in a long time, but in all honesty I haven't been too motivated. That was until I saw the latest episode of Supernatural. It made me want to get through this chapter. It's probably up to par, but I hope you guys like it. I'm also slowly working on my other stories so I hope to have those updated before the year is out. As always read and review please. Maybe it'll kick my muse into gear once again. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** As usual I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

"What are you guys planning?" I watched as Sarah and Kate walked past me with bags in their hands. Reid was lounging on the couch in his sweats watching TV while Conner was in his walker. Then he watched as the girls dropped their bags on the floor. Kate placed her hand on her hip.

"You have to go," she stated. I was taken aback while Reid looked at her in anger.

"Excuse me?! This is my house. If anyone is leaving it's you." Kate rolled her eyes.

"Tyler is waiting outside for you." His brow wrinkled in confusion. Kate huffed. "For your bachelor party." His eyes twinkled and his smile got wide. It was my turn to put my hand on my hip and look at him indignantly.

"Shouldn't keep Baby Boy waiting then should I." He hoped over the couch and rushed upstairs to change. I shook my head and began to wonder what the guys had planned.

"Don't worry girl. They'll have their fun and we will have ours," Kate said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"What's in the bags?," I asked as I walked over to look at them. Sarah quickly snatched them up.

"You'll find out soon enough," she said. Reid came racing back down the stairs, buttoning up his shirt.

"Don't look so thrilled there Ace," I said holding back my smirk. He stopped suddenly and got a deer in the headlights look on his face. Then slowly his smirk took over.

"Aw, don't worry Tex. Any girl I see to night will never compare to you, no matter how naked they are." I smacked him on the chest as he laughed and wrapped me in a hug. "I promise I'll behave," he said as he kissed me. His tongue begged for entrance and I granted it, but before things got too far the doorbell rang. "Tyler," Reid growled and made his way to the door. "I'm going to _kill you!,_" he said as he opened the door.

"I'd like to see you try kid." I smiled as Reid's mouth quickly snapped shut. I raced to the door and jumped into Mason's arms.

"You're finally here."

"Sorry it took so long Pup. We had some things that needed to get sorted." I nodded my head. I looked back to Sam. He looked like he was still having a hard time. Last time I talked to them I could tell Dean was still having trouble trusting him. I knew Mason was too, but at least he was making an effort.

"Everything okay now?," I asked looking between Sam and Dean.

"No Lil' Bit," I watched as Sam tensed and looked away, "but we're getting there." Sam visibly relaxed.

"Good."

"Now get over here and give me a hug." I smiled and walked over so Dean could pull me into his embrace. I took in the smell of leather that was solely Dean.

"Sam," I said as I pulled back and headed to him. His long arms quickly enveloped me and held on tight. "Are you okay?," I asked softly, rubbing his back. I felt him nod.

"Yeah Addy, I'm fine." I squeezed him before letting go. I walked over to stand beside Reid once more. They had been in last Saturday for their fitting, but had taken off when they got a call about a warlock. It had actually stolen years from Dean before Sam put a stop to it.

"So you taking good care of our sister kid?," Dean asked.

"I am," he said as he brought his arm around my waist, his hand resting on my stomach. Thank God I wasn't far enough along to be showing.

"Well as nice as it is to see you guys again, you all have to leave." Our attention turned to Kate.

"Excuse me?!," Dean said.

"No offense, but its girl's only tonight," Sarah piped up. They turned to look at me.

"It's my bachelorette party." Dean's eyes lit up and he turned to Reid.

"So that means tonight is your bachelor party?" Reid slowly nodded.

"Dean," I said in warning.

"Well, that settles it." Dean tossed his bag against the wall and threw an arm around Reid, pulling him out of the house. "Have fun girls."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" I looked to Mason, who started laughing.

"Because it's Dean Pup," he said as he placed his bag down on the floor as well. "We'll see you later tonight. Have some fun okay?" I nodded. He kissed my forehead before following the other two out the door. I looked pleadingly at Sam.

"I'll make sure they stay out of trouble Addy."

"And that Reid comes back in one piece?"

"All body parts will be in tact. Scouts honor," he said holding up his fingers. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You were never in the Scouts." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably would've been if we had stayed anywhere long enough." He smiled at me and I rolled my eyes trying to suppress mine. I held out my hand for his bag. He handed it over and kissed the top of my head then walked towards the Impala. I looked out to see Reid and Tyler in the back with Mason. As soon as Sam was in Dean peeled out of the driveway. I shook my head and closed the door.

"Don't worry girl. We're going to have our own fun and it will definitely top theirs."

"You don't know Dean very well. He is going to try and take them to a strip joint." Their eyes widened.

"He wouldn't," Kate said, hands on her hips.

"He would. This is the first bachelor party he's been to and he'll try to go all out."

"Excuse me," Kate said as she walked back towards the living room.

"You do realize that she is going to call Pogue and threaten him now."

"Probably so." I smiled and Sarah laughed. We made our way into the living room as Kate was finishing up.

"I mean it Pogue. None whatsoever." Apparently she got the answer she wanted because she smiled. "Love you baby. Have fun." She closed the phone and turned to us in triumph.

"You just threatened no sex didn't you?," Sarah asked.

"Of course."

"Was that if he went to the strip club?," I asked. She shrugged.

"I was going to at first, but decided to give him a little leeway. So I told him he better not get a lap dance." I shook my head as I picked Conner up and moved to the kitchen.

"I have a feeling that will be Dean, Mason, and Reid getting those."

"You're not upset?," Sarah asked. I placed Conner into his highchair and went to grab his food that I had been preparing before they showed up.

"Nah. I trust Reid. Plus he is with my brothers so he won't do something that will upset me. Besides if I honestly expected him go and not get one that's just delusional. Dean would probably be the one to buy it for him." Conner began beating his hands on his tray as I brought his food over and took a seat. He gladly gobbled up the food as I began feeding him.

"And you're not bothered by that at all?," Kate asked.

"By what?"

"That your brother is just itching to go to a strip joint and buy your fiancé a lap dance."

"Like I said I trust Reid. Besides that's just Dean. He may seem like a womanizing cretin, but when it comes to the people in his life that he cares about he would do anything to protect them. He wouldn't put Reid in any situation that would hurt me."

"Good then we'll have our own fun," Kate said matter-of- factly. "Just as soon as your babysitter gets here."

"And who did you rope in for that?" The doorbell rang once more.

"That would be her."

"Please don't tell me you got Meredith. She already has enough with making sure everything is okay for tomorrow."

"We didn't," Kate simply said as Sarah opened the door.

"So when are we going to start this party. I hauled ass to get here just for this." A smile crossed my face as the two familiar voices floated down the hallway. I turned as they entered the kitchen. Conner was grabbing at his food on his plate and feeding himself having recently developed an independent streak. I got up and embraced the woman I considered a second mother.

"How are you sweetie?"

"I'm good Ellen. I'm so glad you could make it."

"If you thought I would miss this you've taken one too many hits to the head." I laughed and shook my head.

"Glad you made it back in one piece Jo."

"Hell the only good thing about being the Maid of Honor is getting first dibs on the hot guys and since you all are spoken for that leaves even more for me."

"Joanna Beth!!" She rolled her eyes.

"What?! I'm just kidding." Now I had to roll my eyes.

"So I take it they roped you into watching Connor for me and Reid tonight?," I asked Ellen.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she said as she made her way over to him. "Hey there Connor, remember me? My God he's grown even more."

"He's like a weed. It seems like every time we buy him new clothes he's grown out of them in a week." Ellen just laughed.

"That's a baby for you."

"Alright ladies you can catch up later. Right now we need to get you ready or we'll be late." Kate grabbed the bag they had brought in and shoved it into my hands. "Go change." Ten minutes later I came back down in complete confusion.

"Uh guys, I think you might have gotten the wrong bag." I stopped at the foot of the stairs to see the other girls dressed the same way. We were all in short shorts and tight tank tops. "Okay I really don't consider a workout a good bachelorette party." They all looked at each other and smiled deviously. Jo pulled a pair of high heels from behind her back. I believe they are what some people call 'fuck me' heels. The heel was about five to six inches and they were a deep purple color.

"We're not going to work out. We're going to dance class."

"Uh, I've had my fill of dance classes thanks to Meredith." I slowly began backing up and looking for an escape. Before I was successful Kate grabbed my arm and began pulling me to the door.

"Well this dance class is definitely different and I know both you and Reid will surely enjoy the benefits."

"You girls be careful," Ellen called out as we moved outside and into Kate's car. "Alright you have to put this on." Jo placed a blindfold over my eyes.

"That's stupid. You already told me we're taking dance lessons."

"Just shut up and do as you're told Cooper." She yanked a little harder then she needed to when she tightened it. I don't know how long we were in the car, but when we came to a stop and Kate shut it off I knew we were at the dance studio.

"Can I take this thing off now?"

"No," all three shouted at once. I listened as all the doors opened and closed before mine was opened and someone took hold of my arm. I knew it was Jo because she practically yanked me out of the car and started dragging me to the building.

"Look Harville I would like to have my body intact for Saturday."

"Oh quit being a baby. I'm barely pulling on you." Smart-aleck bitch. I felt the cool air as we entered the building and was pulled along some more before we turned and stopped.

"Now you can take off the blindfold," Sarah said. I worked at the knot Jo had done.

"Guys this is ridiculous. Why the hell did I needed to be blindfol…ded. Oh no." I tried to turn and run, but Jo had obviously anticipated this and put me into a hold to stop me.

"Oh come on Addy this will be fun and you can learn some moves for your wedding night. Even though everyone knows you already have some moves." I glared at Jo. I had worked very hard to put the aftermath of that night at the roadhouse behind me. I was about to protest further when a door on the right side of the room opened and a very tall, beautiful woman walked in.

"I take it you are the Cooper party."

"Yes we are," Kate answered quickly.

"Which one of you is the bride?"

"This is her," Jo said before shoving me forward.

"I'm Natalie. I'll be your instructor." She smiled and stuck out her hand. "You're nervous aren't you," she said as I shook her hand.

"Yeah. I wasn't expecting this."

"Don't worry about it. You'll do fine. Did you guys bring some shoes?"

"Got them right here," Jo said as they all held up their shoes.

"Great. Let's get started. We'll start with the pole dancing and then go to the strip tease and lap dance. Those were the ones you wanted right?"

"Yes they are," Sarah said politely.

"Perfect. I'll start off by showing you some easy moves and then you'll try. Go ahead and put on your shoes." Jo handed me mine and I reluctantly slipped them on and took my position at a pole. The session went fairly quickly and I had to admit I did have fun. The girls had some guy dress shirts in Kate's car for the strip tease lesson and then we had to give each other lap dances. I honestly had never expected this to be fun and I secretly couldn't wait to try some of these moves on Reid and see his reaction. Almost three and a half hours later we were sweaty and heading back to my place.

"Okay so the plan now is to get cleaned up and changed. Then we're going out to eat and hitting some of the clubs."

"No arguments. You're our prisoner for the night," Jo said stopping me from protesting. When we got to the house Jo and I went upstairs to get cleaned first. "Oh by the way, I got this for you. You have to wear it tonight." She tossed me a box before heading into the guest bathroom and shutting the door. I stared at the door for a moment before heading into mine and Reid's room and closing the door. I jumped in the shower. As I was drying off, I stared at the box sitting on my bed like it was a snake getting ready to strike. Knowing Jo and mine's relationship it very well could be.

"Might as well get this over with," I said to myself. I walked over and pulled the bow off and opened it up. I was a bit shocked at what lay inside. It was a deep purple strapless dress. I pulled it out of the box and held it up. The skirt flared out and I knew it would stop a couple of inches above my knees. It was beautiful. There was a knock at the door and Jo poked her head in, taking in my shocked expression.

"No arguing. You're wearing it out tonight," she said as she fully came into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"It's not that. It's just…it's beautiful." A thought quickly jumped into my head. "How much did you spend?"

"Don't worry about it. Consider it a make up for all the birthdays and Christmas' I never got you anything."

"Guess I'll have to make up yours then huh?" She just smiled.

"Don't worry about it. You've kind of done more than enough already." I looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She sighed and I waited.

"You didn't have to ask me to be your Maid of Honor. You could've asked your friends out there. The ones you actually get along with."

"We get along Jo. There are just times when we can both be…"

"Bitches?" We laughed as I nodded.

"Yeah. I think we gave both our mothers headaches when we got around each other."

"And the guys always seemed to magically disappear."

"That they did." It was quite between us for a moment.

"You know the real reason I was so mean was because I was jealous."

"Of what?"

"Of you dork."

"Why would you be jealous of me?"

"Because you had so many things I wanted. You had your dad when I really wanted mine back." My heart sunk at that. I remembered when that had happened. John had been petrified of Ellen for the longest time. "You also had your brothers. I was all alone with my mom. Don't get me wrong she's great and I love her more than anything, but it would've been nice to have someone else around. Someone who understood what I was going through with this life." I could see the tears starting to form in her eyes and it was starting to set me off too. _Damn hormones._

"You always had me Jo. I would've listened." She nodded her head and wiped at her eyes to stop the tears before they fell.

"I know that. I just didn't want to admit it to myself." I leaned over and hugged her and she returned the embrace. "Now," she said pulling back quickly and standing up. "Let's get you ready for one of your last nights as a free woman." Jo set to work on doing my hair and make up and then did her own. During that time Kate and Sarah were getting ready as well. We had all finished and were out the door by ten. I hadn't heard anything from the guys and I was hoping everything was alright.

"Don't worry\. Your brothers wouldn't let anything happen to him," Jo said as she saw me check my phone for the fifth time in the car.

"Your right. I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen soon."

"Hey," she placed her hand on my arm, "everything is going to be fine. Now let's have some fun." The club was loud and hot. I watched bodies wiggle and grind against each other as we located a table. "So who's up for some drinks?," Jo shouted. Sarah and Kate cheered. Jo quickly made her way to the bar. I watched as she flirted with some guy and pointed us out.

"What is she doing?," Sarah asked.

"Getting us drinks," I said simply. I had seen Jo pull this stunt once before when Mason and I ran into her during a hunt a while back. She knew how to use her feminine charms to get what she wanted. Sure enough a few minutes later she was head back to us with four drinks and shots. She gave a quick smile and sat down the tray.

"Compliments of the gentleman at the bar." She picked up a shot glass and turned to raise it at the guy who raised his beer in return. She turned back to us and quickly took the shot. Kate and Sarah didn't waste anytime and downed theirs as well.

"Come Addison drink up. It's your last night of freedom," Kate said as she grabbed her drink and took a sip.

"I will in a bit." Jo rolled her eyes.

"Oh would you stop worrying about him. He's fine. I promise. Now loosen up and have some fun damnit. I glared at her and pushed the shot glass away. Kate and Sarah looked at each of us and decided they didn't want to be in the middle of this.

"We're going to go dance for a bit," Kate said grabbing hold of Sarah's hand and leading her away.

"What the hell is your problem Cooper?," Jo snapped.

"I don't have a problem. I just don't want to drink tonight."

"Why the hell not?" I looked down and fiddled with my hands. I was contemplating telling Jo the truth, but we hadn't even told my brothers or Reid's parents yet. I didn't need her to get drunk at the reception and let it slip to Dean. I would be a wife and a widow all in a five hour span.

"I just don't want to. I want to stay sober," I said looking her in the eye. She scrutinized me.

"Bullshit. What's the real reason Addy?" _Fuck!_

"I don't know what you're talking about." I tried to play dumb, but the look she was giving me told me she didn't buy it. She quickly moved into Sarah's vacant seat.

"You can either tell me the truth now or tell it to your brothers tomorrow." _Bitch!!_ I should've known she would run to my brothers.

"Fine you want to know the reason I can't drink. I'm pregnant." Her eyes widened in shock, but a small smirk quickly formed on her face.

"You two don't go slow do you? So when did you find out?"

"Last week."

"I take it you haven't told your brothers yet?," she asked as she grabbed my shot and downed it for me.

"Hell no. I'd like Reid to be standing at the alter when I walk down the aisle."

"Very true."

"So you won't tell them?" She scoffed.

"Of course I won't. I just want to know one thing."

"What's that?"

"How'd it happen?"

"Geez Jo, I thought Ellen would've had this talk with you already. You see when a man and a woman love each other they…"

"Alright smartass. I mean when did you let Reid score a goal?"

"It wasn't intentional. We got caught up in the moment and he forgot the condom."

"And you're not on the Pill??"

"I am, but he apparently has super sperm." Jo choked on her drink. Once she had gained the air she needed she started laughing.

"Seriously? Super sperm? Classic Cooper, just classic. So how far along are you?"

"About six weeks." She nodded her head, but stopped when she realized what that meant.

"You mean it happened when everybody heard you?" I ducked my head and nodded, grateful it was dark and she couldn't see my blush.

"Huh, I wonder how the boys would like knowing that they heard their new niece or nephew being conceived." I glared at her.

"You promised you wouldn't say anything?"

"No, I promised I wouldn't tell them you were pregnant. Once you tell them its open game." I wanted to punch her. "Oh chill out Cooper. I'm only kidding. I'm not that mean. Besides it's fun to rile you up."

"Bitch."

"Hey what are sisters for?" I couldn't help but smile at that. Ever since we had talked earlier I had realized that, while our relationship consisted of a lot of fighting, we really were like sisters. I knew I could trust her with this secret until Reid and I were ready to tell everyone else.

"Hey you two?" We turned at the sound of Kate's voice.

"Say cheese," Sarah said holding up a camera. Jo slung her arm over my shoulder and pulled me closer. We smiled as the flash blinded us.

"Alright Missy. Now let's see what other moves you have. Come on." Jo grabbed my arm and dragged me out to the dance floor. We danced and had fun for the rest of the night. However, I couldn't shake the feeling that this happiness wasn't going to last much longer. If I had only known how right I was.


	7. I Do

**A/N: **Okay so it took me a lot longer than I intended to get this out. I've been really working on it for the last three days. I want to thank winchesterxgirl for being my only review for the last chapter. You're the main reason I got this one finished. It helps to know that someone is still reading this and enjoying it. Anyway, I know this is short. I can't promise when I'll get the next chapter out (on any of my stories), but I'll try my best to get them all updated asap. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please, please (down on my knees here) review. Even if you don't like it give me some constructive criticism, even that helps. Thanks and enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah you know who I own and who I don't.

* * *

I watched as the wind blew softly through the trees. I stared out the window at the one hundred and twenty-five acres that the beautiful Garwin country estate sat on. According to Reid five hundred acres had been purchased by the Covenant early on before the Salem Witch Trials. The land had been left untouched for decades before the families divided it up and built houses on it. When the Trials began the homes had been abandoned and hadn't been returned to until it was deemed safe. The lands were divided amongst the remaining families and each began to build their manors. Reid said his great grandfather had torn down the old house and started over again and therefore the Garwin estate was far newer than the other families.

Meredith had felt it would be best to have the ceremony here. Reid told me she loved this estate and had wanted to have a big party here for a long time, but could never find a very good reason. Well, I guess we fixed that problem for her. I turned my attention to the side window where I could catch a small glimpse of the backyard were everything was being set up. Meredith refused to let me see it before the wedding. She wanted the photographer to catch my moment of surprise. "Addison, get away from that window right now." I turned to see my soon to be mother-in-law glaring at me and tapping her foot. She shook her head and took my arm, leading me to a vanity where a stylist was preparing her instruments of tortured. "I swear you are as bad as Reid about surprises."

"Please, she hates surprises. Her mom could never throw her a surprise birthday because she would snoop around until she figured out what was going on," Ellen said laughing as she zipped up Jo's dress. I looked at my bridesmaids. I had to admit the dresses were beautiful. I had given my opinion but had pretty much let Kate and Sarah decide on the dress since they would be wearing it. Jo wasn't thrilled that it was strapless, but I could tell by the look in her eye when she was getting it fitted she loved it. It had a gathered bodice and sash that tied off at the back with an empire waistline. The skirt was tea-length and a-cut. Man, I was spending too much time around Sarah and Kate. The colors we had decided on for the wedding were midnight blue and pebble beach, which to me just looked gray. I learned quickly not to say that around Meredith.

The stylist quickly snapped my head towards the mirror and began her work. The girls had already gotten ready while I had taken my time in the Jacuzzi tub. Meredith had insisted I take a relaxing bath to help prevent me from stressing. She was determined to do all that by herself as she flitted back and forth everywhere on the estate making sure everything was in order. My relaxation had worked for a little while, but now sitting in this chair and listening to my friends and family chatter excitedly, my nerves were quickly returning. I loved Reid, I truly did, but I felt that this was all too much. I knew that being apart of his world would involve this, but I would have greatly preferred a small wedding with only family and close friends. In a little over an hour and a half my hair and makeup were done and I was getting ready to get into my dress. Meredith turned my back to the mirror wanting me to wait until everything was finished. I stepped into the dress and pulled it up. Ellen zipped it up for me and Meredith fixed the small headband with the veil to my hair. When she stepped back and looked at me she gasped and clutched her hand to her chest. I looked over to Ellen to see her fighting back tears.

"Does it look that bad?" She shook her head.

"No sweetie." She turned me around so I could see my reflection in the full length mirror. My mouth dropped open at the sight. There was no way that the woman looking back could possibly be me. She was too beautiful and looked like she fit in this world. "You parents would be so proud of you." As soon as Ellen mentioned my parents I felt the tears start to well up in my eyes. I tried to fight them back, but was unsuccessful.

"Oh honey," Meredith said as she wiped my tears away. "I told you before they're watching you today." I nodded my head and laughed at how right she was with that statement, recalling what John had told me.

"Sorry I messed up my makeup."

"Darling I have been making brides beautiful for over ten years, I would be a fool to not invest in waterproof mascara," the stylist said as she gathered up her stuff. We all laughed at that.

"I think this calls for some alcohol," Jo said and she quickly rushed out of the room barefoot. When she got back she was carrying a bottle of Jack Daniels and some shot glasses.

"Joanna Beth Harvelle!!" We laughed as Ellen started to chew Jo out.

"Oh come on mom. It's the best thing to help with her nerves." Meredith walked over to a champagne bottle sitting in ice.

"That's why I brought this. I thought we should do a toast before we head down." Ellen nodded.

"I think that is an excellent idea Meredith," she said as she snatched the bottle out of Jo's hands and placed on a table. Jo rolled her eyes and muttered something that resulted in a glare from Ellen. I was grateful for Ellen. I would have to talk with Jo later about how alcohol and pregnancies don't mix. Sarah and Kate grabbed the glasses and Meredith began to pour the drinks. Meredith held up her glass and began her toast.

"To Addison, you are an amazing woman and I can't wait until I can officially call you my daughter."

"And here's to Reid. Good luck kid cause you're going to need it with this one."

"Thanks Harvelle."

"No problem Cooper." Sarah and Kate laughed while Meredith and Ellen shook their heads. Everybody took a drink from their glass and after I took a sip I quickly set it off to the side. Jo looked at me quizzically then her eyebrows shot up as she finally remembered I was pregnant. She gave me an apologetic smile and I knew she was saying sorry about the Jack. I nodded my head accepting it. A knock sounded at the door and Sarah answered it.

"Hey Dean." Dean nodded and looked around. When his eyes landed on me they widened and I swear he stopped breathing. He smiled softly.

"You look beautiful Lil' Bit. You guys mind if I have a moment with my sister?" Everyone nodded and hugged me before they left the room. Dean turned back to me and just stared. "Wow!," he said as he chuckled. "I never thought I'd live to see this day." _You almost didn't,_ I thought to myself. "You know if you're having second thoughts I can get a hold of Sammy so he and Mason can meet us out by the Impala with Connor." I shook my head.

"I'm not having second thoughts Dean."

"Really?," he asked scrunching his face up in confusion. "Not even a little?" He held up his finger and thumb and brought them close together. I slapped at his hand and laughed.

"No Dean. I love Reid and he loves me." His face softened.

"I know Addy. The kid wouldn't even take the damn lap dance I bought him and that Trixie, man could she dance."

"Dean!!" I smacked him hard on his chest as he laughed out loud.

"Don't worry Lil' Bit. He behaved."

"It's not him I was worried about." Dean gave me his usual smirk and I shook my head. "How is he?"

"He's fine Lil' Bit. Scared shitless, but fine." I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"He's scared?" Dean spotted the Jack still sitting on the table and went over and poured himself a glass.

"I think he's more afraid of you bolting on him than actually marrying you if that's what you're wondering." I breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment I was afraid he was going to back out.

"You know he wasn't too thrilled to spend the night away from you and Connor." I laughed at that clearly remembering his face when Meredith told him he had to stay at the mansion with my brothers while we stayed at here for the night. On the ride over she said she didn't trust him to stay away if we stayed in the same town.

"Oh I know." Dean looked at me and drank his shot quickly.

"Look Addy, I know I've given the kid a hard time and I'm sorry."

"Dean…"

"No let me finish. It's the only time you're going to get to hear this. I was scared. I was scared because I was dying and I knew I was going to lose you. When Reid came into your life I got even more scared because I thought I was going to lose you sooner than that. In all honesty Lil' Bit you are the only girl I've ever loved and I mean that in a sisterly way, but I love you none the less. I felt that when Reid came I would just be tossed to the side. I mean Mason's your brother. You need him, but me and Sammy…"

"God damnit Dean Winchester." I felt the tears falling again and I rushed over and wrapped him in a hug. "Blood or not you_ are_ my _brother_ too. I need you just as much as I need Mason and Sam and Reid. Each one of you has a place in my heart and nothing can take that away." I felt him sigh and tighten his hold on me.

"I know that now," he said softly. I pulled back to look up at him and saw the tears in his eyes. I chuckled and wiped them away knowing he wouldn't want anybody else to see them. "Not a word of this to Sam or Mason, especially Sam. I'll never hear the end of it."

"Cross my heart…"

"Don't even finish that one, Lil' Bit," he said sternly. He wiped my tears away and kissed my forehead as someone else knocked on the door.

"Can we come in?," Mason asked as he cracked the door a little.

"Yeah guys come on in." They made their way through the door and stopped short when they saw me. "Addison you look absolutely gorgeous," Mason said as he hugged me.

"Wow Addy. I don't know if Reid will even be able to say a word let alone his vows when he sees you." I let go of Mason and Sam wrapped his long arms around me.

"Thanks guys."

"So how much time do we have until the bomb drops?," Dean asked pouring four shots of Jack. I rolled my eyes at Dean.

"We have to be down there in twenty minutes. That's why Meredith sent us over here," Mason replied as he took the offered glass from Dean.

"Perfect. Just enough time for one last toast." He gave Sam his glass and held one out for me.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Dean." He raised his eyebrow at me. "My stomach is already in knots with my nerves. I don't think I should have anymore alcohol."

"Anymore?," Sam questioned.

"Meredith brought out some champagne and did a toast as well."

"Well it won't hurt you Lil' Bit. In fact it may help." I eyed the glass, but my mind couldn't come up with a reason why I couldn't drink it other than the truth and there was no way in hell I was telling them that yet. Reid would be dead at the altar. Sighing, I reluctantly took the glass. I mean one shot wouldn't hurt right and I had no intention of drinking anymore tonight and Reid would help me with that.

"To the most amazing little sister," Dean started. "You've always been a pain in the ass," I scoffed at him, "but you're our pain in the ass and we wouldn't have it any other way. May God have mercy on the kid."

"Dean," Sam said in an exasperated tone, shaking his head. Dean just flashed his megawatt smile.

"Pup, no guy will ever be good enough for you but Reid comes pretty damn close. I wish you both the best of luck."

"Thank you Mason." I turned and stuck out my tongue at Dean.

"And if he gets out of line just knock him around a few times. You're pretty good at that."

"Ugh. Not you too. Y'all better not pull this shit at the reception. I expect decent toasts. No poking fun at us."

"Well there goes my toast," Dean said. I should've known. I turned to Sam waiting for his wisecracks.

"I wish you both the best of luck Addy."

"That's it? No smartass remarks?" Sam shook his head and smiled softly.

"I figured I'd let Tweedledee and Tweedledum take care of that." I laughed as Mason and Dean pointed to each other and said 'You're Tweedledum' at the same time. There was another knock on the door and Meredith poked her head in.

"It's time," she said with a beaming smile and left quickly. All the sudden I felt my stomach drop.

"Alright let's get this torture over so we can get to the food," Dean said as he kissed my head and moved towards the door. Sam leaned in and lightly pecked my forehead.

"Good luck Addy." I smiled softly as I watched him follow Dean. I took a deep breath and turned back to Mason. I could see the tears in his eyes that he was forcibly holding back.

"You ready Pup?" I nodded my head afraid to speak because I knew if I did I would end up saying something that would make me cry. He gave me a watery smile and led me out the door and downstairs where everyone was waiting. We stood just by the patio doors so Reid and I couldn't see each other. Meredith and Joseph walked to their seats followed by Dean, Sam, and Connor. I could hear all the 'aws' as everyone watched Connor walk between Sam and Dean holding their hands. He had gotten better, but was still wobbly at times. I knew Dean was eating it up and would use it to his advantage with the single ladies later tonight. Sarah started her walk down the aisle followed by Kate. The boys were already at the altar next to Reid. Jo turned and gave me a wink before heading out.

Mason turned to me and brushed a stray piece of hair off my face. "You are absolutely beautiful Addy. Dad and Karen would be so proud of the woman you're becoming. I am too." _Damnit Mason!_ I forced the tears back.

"Thanks Mason," I said as he embraced me tightly, rubbing my back softly.

"Alright, let's get this over with before the kid gets smart and bolts," he said winking at me. I laughed and smacked his chest. I took his arm and we started our walk. As soon as they saw us the band started to play the Wedding March. I looked around in amazement. I had to remember to thank Meredith. Everyone stood from their beautiful white wooden chairs. Bows were attached at the last chairs, alternating in the colors that we chose. White flowers were all over the place.

As I turned my attention back in front of me I noticed the arch had blue, grey, and white flowers weaved into it and standing under the arch was Reid. He looked absolutely stunning in his tux. His vest was midnight blue while the groomsmen were in the pebble gray like the bridesmaid dresses. His jaw dropped slightly, but he quickly recovered. I watched as his eyes lit up and his smile took over his whole face and I didn't miss the mischievous glint in his eyes which caused me to blush. Finally after what seemed like an eternity we got to the altar. Mason and I stopped as the priest cleared his throat.

"Who gives this bride away?"

"Her brothers and I," Mason replied. The priest nodded. Mason turned to me. "This is it Pup." I nodded my head. "I love you Addy." He leaned in and kissed my forehead. I hugged him tightly. We broke our embrace and turned as Reid took a step down, extending his hand out. Mason took my hand and sat it into his. "Take care of her kid."

"I will," Reid said firmly with a short nod. Mason went to sit with Dean, Sam, and Connor. Reid gently squeezed my hand and guided me up in front of the priest. We turned to each other. "You ready for this?," he asked softly.

"I'm ready for anything as long as it's with you." I realized how cheesy that sounded and wished I had come up with some thing better, but when I saw Reid let out a sigh of relief I realized that those were the words he really needed to hear. Did he honestly think I was just going to walk out on him? We turned back to the priest.

"We are here to day to join this man and this woman in Holy matrimony…"


	8. Convention

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: **Okay I know. I'm a horrible person for going this long without updating my stories. I'm working on getting back into them and am planning on redoing Nothing Special. I don't know if anyone is even reading these anymore, lol. If you are drop me a line and let me know so I know for sure whether to continue writing or not. This is a long one to make up for the lack of updates. It is one of my favorite episodes from season 6. I just wove Addy and Mason in there. So the plot belongs to Supernatural and it's fine writers and creator. Enjoy.

* * *

"Have you told them yet?" I flopped back onto the bed and ran my hand over my face. "I'll take that as a no."

"Not yet."

"You okay Tex?"

"I'm fine Ace. It's just really hard. It was hard enough to tell them about Conner."

"I understand Tex, but you have to tell them. You're not going to be able to hide it for much longer. I mean what are you going to do when they come over for Christmas? You'll be four months along and starting to show."

"I know Reid, I know. I just have to break it to them in a way that they don't come after you."

"Good point. Where are they anyway?"

"Food run. I told them I was calling you and they all decided to disappear." We both laughed at that. It was two months after the wedding and things were going well for me and Reid. Even with all the shit with Lucifer and the Apocalypse things were pretty peaceful back home. Nothing and no one had come after us….yet.

I didn't have classes on Fridays and my brothers happened to be near by and in between cases so I decided to spend the weekend with them. Reid and Conner dropped me off and headed back home. We had discussed it and thought it was better for me to tell my brothers alone. Sure they loved Conner and I knew they would love our other son just as much, but I also knew that they would need a bit of time to come to grips with it. It was just best for everyone if Reid wasn't around. The rumble of an engine signaled their return. "I got to go Ace. They're back."

"Okay Tex. I love you."

"I love you too." I hung up just as Sam raced through the door. I jumped as I saw the urgent look on his face. "Where are Dean and Mason?"

"They're in the car. Grab everything quickly. We have to go." I joined Sam in throwing what was left out into the bags and haul them out to the car. Now wasn't the time to ask questions. Dean quickly popped the trunk and took the bags from me. I jumped into the back with Mason as he and Sam tossed them into the back and raced back inside the car. Dean revved the engine and peeled out of the parking lot.

"So where's the fire?'" I asked after we hit the main road. Sam had the map out in front of him laying the course.

"We got a text from our friend. He's in trouble." I nodded my head. With having few friends in this world we always jumped to help them, especially when it involved our line of work.

"Who is the friend?" Dean and Sam exchanged quick looks.

"His name is Chuck," Mason replied. My eyes widened.

"Chuck? As in prophet Chuck? The one that published books about your lives?"

"Don't remind us Lil' Bit." I looked at Mason and he just shook his head. With everything that had been going on I had forgotten all about the books. I always hoped that I wasn't in them, but if Chuck wrote what he saw then I was sure I was out of luck. The rest of the ride was pretty quite, except for Sam telling Dean when to turn. Tensions were high and there was no way I was bringing up the subject of me being pregnant now. I decided to try and get some sleep since we weren't really sure what we were running into.

We drove all night and finally pulled into The Pineview Hotel parking lot. Sam and Dean bolted from the car. Mason and I following right behind. Dean stopped suddenly and I ran into his back.

"What the…" I looked up at him and saw the stupid like on his face. Following his gaze I let out a low whistle. _That is a lot of Impalas._

"Dean. Addy." We both turned to see Sam and Mason waiting for us. We quickly followed. "Chuck! There you are." A scruffy looking guy stopped his pacing and turned to us.

"Guys?" The look on his face was one of complete shock. I suddenly had a strong feeling that Chuck didn't send the text.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"Uh, nothing. You know, just, um..." Chuck begins. "I'm just kinda... hanging... uh, what are you guys doing here?" Yup, I was right. The guys looked at each other.

"You told us to come," Dean answered.

"Uh, no I didn't," Chuck replied.

"Yeah you did, you texted me," Sam said. "This address, life or death situation, any of this ringing a bell?" Chuck

"No, I – I didn't send you a text," Chuck stuttered.

"We drove all night!" Dean replied irritated. I had to agree it was very annoying. I leaned over towards Mason.

"Why do I have a feeling this is a trap?" He just nodded his head.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what could...Oh no," he said closing his eyes in disbelief.

"What?" Dean snapped.

"SAM? You made it!" We turned to look where the high screech came from only to see a girl racing down the stairs. I quickly reached for my knife, but Dean placed a hand on my arm. _Do they actually know this girl?_

"Oh uh, Becky, right?" Sam said as she stopped right in front of him.

"Oh," she replied. Her eyes widened and she got an even more of a dreamy look on her face. "You remembered. You've been thinking about me... its okay, I can't get you out of my head either."

"Some one is one fry short of a Happy Meal," I mumbled under my breath. Mason snorted in response, trying to hold back his laughter. That was when she turned to us. "Oh my…I didn't expect you two to come as well. This is so great. I've always wanted to meet you both." Her eyes kept shifting back to Sam. I looked at him and Dean in confusion and they shrugged their shoulders. "It was so awful what happened what happened to your parents and the bar." The nerve of her to act like she could understand what we went through all because she read those stupid books. I knew I shouldn't have held out any hope. I shot a glare at Chuck.

"You put us in the books," I stated.

"Uh…," he quickly turned his attention back to Becky, ignoring my question completely. "Did you take my phone?" She turned to him and gave him a somewhat innocent look.

"I just borrowed it. From your pants." She replied like it was no big deal.

"Becky...," he replied as he sighed. He was obviously not happy with the turn of events.

"What? They're going to want to see it."

"See what?," we all said at the same time.

"Oh my God, I love it when they talk at the same time!" I was beginning to think this girl needed to lay off the caffeine.

"Hey Chuck?" We turned to see a man with a clipboard standing on the porch. "Come on pal, its showtime."

"Guys, I'm sorry…for everything." We all looked at each other.

"What the hell is going on?," I stated. The guys just shook their heads.

"Come on let's go," Dean said and we followed Chuck up the stairs, Becky waiting for us. As soon as we walked through the doors I knew I wanted to walk right back out.

"Hey Dean!," a heavy set man said as he walked by. "Lookin' good!"

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked just as confused as the rest of us.

"I'm Dean, too," he said. He turned pointing to himself. I noticed he was wearing a replica of Dean's necklace. "Duh." Dean turned to us and jumped at something behind me and Sam. We both turned as well and Sam reached out and pushed me behind him quickly. It looked like a scarecrow. Obviously the one that they had battled that time in Burkettsville.

"Uh oh," he said as soon as he saw us. "It's Sam and Dean. I'm in trouble now. Have fun you two." He held up a plastic hook and tapped Sam with it and walked away. We stared after him.

"What...?," Dean said. We looked around and noticed many things were very off. There was a girl with blood coming out of her eyes is nearbytalking to a man dressed as a clown. There were coffee mugs on a table, with pictures of the Impala and "Route 666" on them. A man with black eyes was handing out Supernatural books, and there were two men dressed as Bobby and Ash talking. A guy walked by dressed like Mason talking in a fake British accent to a girl in a blond wig.

"You have got to be kidding me," Mason said as I tried to wrap my mind around everything that was going on.

"Becky…What is this?," Sam asked.

"It's awesome!" she said happily with a smile. _Okay she needs to take the pep down a couple of notches_ "A Supernatural convention. The first ever." We continued to look around and I noticed Dean's eyes widened. I looked and saw a man with yellow eyes just like Azazel's.

"This is not happening," I said. We followed everyone into a conference room and stood at the back as everyone took seats.

"Welcome to the first ever Supernatural convention," the guy from the porch said. _Must be in charge of the convention._ "At 3:45 in the Magnolia room we have the panel, 'Frightened Little Boy: The Secret Life Of Dean'. And at 4:30 there's the homoerotic subtext of Supernatural." I snorted as I tried to contain my laughter. I looked over to Dean and Sam and saw their looks. I couldn't hold it anymore.

"Shut up Lil' Bit," Dean bit out.

"Oh, and of course the big hunt starts at 7pm sharp!" Everyone cheered and clapped.

"I can't believe this," Mason said as he rubbed his eyes in exasperation.

"Okay guys – but right now, right now – I'd like to introduce the man himself. The creator and the writer of the Supernatural books, the one – the only – Carver Edlund!" Everyone stood up clapping and yelling loudly as Chuck walked onstage. You could see how nervous he was as he walked to the microphone.

"Uh, okay, good. This isn't nearly as awkward as I – uh, dry mouth." He grabbed a bottle of water chugged it until it was almost empty. "Okay, so I guess uh... questions?" Everyone's hand shot up. "Uh…you?"

"Hey, Mr. Edlund! Uh, big fan, wow... okay, I was just wondering. Where'd you come up with Sam and Dean in the first place?"

"Oh uh..." Chuck glanced at us. I was curious how he was going to spin this one. "It just... came to me." _Smart move Chuck._ "Okay, the hook man."

"Okay, so why in every fight scene, Sam and Dean are having their gun or knife knocked away by the bad guy? Why don't they keep it on some kind of bungee?" Was he serious? Although it was true. We did tend to easily lose our weapons in a fight.

"Uh, I really don't know," Chuck replied unsure.

"Yeah, follow up – why can't Sam and Dean be telling that Ruby is evil? I mean she is clearly manipulating Sam in some kind of moral lapse. It's obvious, right?" I met Sam's gaze and he swallowed and quickly looked away.

"Hey!" Becky shouted quickly stalking towards the guy. "If you don't like the books, don't read 'em, fritz!" Wow she was like a little rapid Chihuahua.

"Okay, okay, just uh..." Chuck interrupted trying to diffuse the situation. "It's okay. It's okay. Okay, next question."

"Yeah okay, so at the end of the last book, Dean goes to hell, so, what happens next?" I was shocked. Like I said I hadn't read the books. I had completely forgotten about them, but if the last book was Dean going to Hell that meant that one of those books talked about the Covenant. _Shit._ I soon learned though that that was only one of my problems.

"Oh. There lies an announcement, actually. Um, you're all gonna find out. Um, thanks to a wealthy Scandinavian investor, we're gonna start publishing again," Chuck said, and everyone gave him a standing ovation. I looked to the guys and saw all their jaws set or clenched. Chuck was in so much trouble.

* * *

"What do you mean there is a book that talks about us?," Reid shouted over the phone. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I had let the guys go deal with Chuck and the continuation of the books while I decided to break the news to Reid. It was going to be ten times worse telling Caleb and their fathers.

"Please don't yell at me Reid. It's not exactly like we asked for any of these books to be written." I heard him take a deep breath on the other end. I could understand his frustration. Their families have been hiding since before the Salem Witch Trials and now there was the possibility that they had been exposed. Not only that, but it meant so were my children. "I don't know how much or if he even wrote about you guys."

"Why didn't you even tell me about the books?"

"I honestly forgot about them. If you hadn't noticed there were a lot of things going on at the time."

"I'm sorry Tex. I'm not mad at you."

"I know you're not. This isn't such a great situation for me either. And now our sons are in danger of exposure too."

"Addy you need to find out how much he wrote about us. I'll break the news to the others."

"Do you want to wait until I get back."

"No baby. I think it might be best if you're away when they find out." In other words he didn't want me to hear them start blaming me for everything.

"Okay Ace. I'll find out how much was put out. With how scared he is of my brothers it shouldn't be too hard to get it out of him." All the sudden there was a loud scream. "I got to go Ace. Love you." I hung up before I could even hear his goodbye. I got to the top of the stairs just as the "maid" started going into her story. It was then that I realized that the fictionalized hunt had begun.

"Oooh, the LARPing started," Becky said as I walked up behind her.

"What the hell is that?," I asked as I went to stand between Dean and Mason.

"Live Action Role Playing? It's a game. The Convention puts it on." She handed a piece of paper to Sam.

"Dad's Journal," Sam started to read. "Dear Sam and Dean, this hotel is haunted. You must hunt down the ghost. Interview witnesses, discover clues, and find the bones. First team to do so wins a fifty-dollar gift card to Sizzler. Love Dad." Dean rolled his eyes while Mason and I made a sound of disgust.

"You guys are so going to win," Becky said excitedly.

"I think by the end of this I'm going to kill her," I muttered so only Dean and Mason could hear me. I caught their smirks from the corner of my eyes. Luckily Becky was so busy mooning over Sam that she was oblivious to us mocking her.

* * *

"Why yes, Agents Lennon and McCartney, as manager of this fine establishment, I can assure you that it is indeed –haunted. This building was once an orphanage, run by mean old Leticia Gore. One hundred years ago, this very night, Ms. Gore went insane, and butchered four little boys, before killing herself. Now, folks say that the souls of those poor little boys are trapped here. And that the evil spirit of Ms. Gore punishes them, to this very day," the man went on. I wanted to throw up. I couldn't believe how hokey this was.

"Well, that's just about all the community theatre I can take," Dean commented.

"Yeah, this cannot get any weirder," Sam agreed. Just at that moment the guy who greeted us at the door walked by with 'Sam.'

"Dad said – he said I may have to kill you," 'Dean' said.

"Kill me! What the hell does that mean?" 'Sam' said in this weird, raspy voice.

"I don't know," 'Dean' replied before they walked away.

"It just got weirder."

"I need a drink," all three said in unison. I started to follow them when I saw Chuck nervously sitting beside Becky.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a bit. I need to have a little talk with our Prophet." Dean just waved his hand and made a beeline for the bar. I couldn't blame him really. If I wasn't in my condition I just might do the same thing. I walked over to the geek couple.

"So Becky I….." As I walked by I grabbed Chuck's shirt and kept walking. "Hey, hey what's going on?," he asked as he managed to stay on his feet as the chair tumbled to the floor.

"We need to have a little talk Chuck," I stated throwing him against the wall in another empty room.

"I…I d-don't understand."

"The books, Chuck. One book in particular." He looked at me confused. "Ipswich, Chuck. How much of _Ipswich_ did you put into the books?" I glared at him.

"Oh." His eyes lit up as he finally realized what I was talking about. "I….I…"

"You…you…what Chuck? This is more important than you making money Chuck. You've already put my brothers' lives out there for the pleasure of the masses. I need to know if you've endangered any more of my family, like say my husband and sons."

"Sons? I thought you only had o…" He looked at me, down at my stomach, and back again. "Oh God! Do…do they know?"

"Not yet. I was going to tell them last night, but then we got your…Becky's text and I didn't see the need to make them more agitated." He started to panic.

"Oh they're going to kill me." I slapped him.

"Focus, Chuck. They're not going to kill you. You had nothing to do with this."

"But they're going to think I knew and didn't tell them."

"Well you obviously didn't know and it's not your place to tell them alright. Now how much about the Sons did you put in the book," I ground out as I got right in his face.

"I didn't." That caused me to take a step back.

"You…didn't?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. Something just didn't feel right about putting it out there." I couldn't suppress my angry chuckle.

"So it wasn't okay to publish the book about them, but it is okay to continue to publish books about my brothers?"

"Look I didn't ask for this. I didn't even know any of you were real until a little while ago."

"So I heard."

"It's not a fairytale. The things I've seen…"

"Don't even go there Chuck. Cause everything you've seen I have too and more. You haven't lived this life. It's far scarier than some vision." Chuck was about to respond when we heard raised voices from the other room.

"For the last time, I'm not making this up, okay? She's upstairs – a real, live, dead ghost!" I groaned.

"Now what?" I left Chuck standing there and walked into the other room. I saw my brothers talking to some kid and made my way over. I didn't hear what Sam said, but the kid's response gave me a good idea.

"Look, this isn't part of the game, jerk. Tim, I'm getting out of here, and you should do the same."

"What do you think?" Sam turned and asked Dean and Mason.

"I don't think that guy is a good enough actor to be acting," Dean replied.

"Yeah, he's definitely not up for any Oscars." They turned to me. "So what are we going to do about it?"

"What we do best Lil' Bit."

* * *

"Why yes, Agents Jagger and Richards. As manager of this fine establishment, I can tell you it is indeed haunted. The building was once an orphanage..." I really wanted to choke that man with his stupid ascot. We walked by and headed to the front desk.

"Excuse us – mind if we ask you a few questions?" Dean asked the guy.

"Look, I don't have time to play Star Wars guys and girl. Go ask the guy in the ascot."

"Actually, we really want to talk to you," Mason replied. Dean pulled a bill out of his wallet and slid it across the desk. The man laughed at us. "Okay – you four are really into this." Sam gave him a fake smile.

"You have no idea." The man took the money of course.

"What do you want to know?"

"All this stuff they're saying – the place being haunted, Leticia Gore – any truth to it?" Sam asked. The manager gave us a cheesy, fake smile.

"We generally don't like to publicize this to…you know…normal people." _Jackass._ "But yeah. 1909, this place was called Gore Orphanage. Ms. Gore killed four boys with a butcher knife. Then offed herself."

"And is tonight really the anniversary?" I asked.

"Yep. Guess your convention folks want authenticity," the manager stated.

"Huh. There been any sightings?" Sam asked.

"Uh, over the years, yeah. A few maids have quit, saying they heard the boys, or saw them. A janitor even saw Ms. Gore once."

"Where did Ms. Gore carve up the kids?" Dean asked.

"Look, I don't want you stomping all over the joint. A lot of this place is off limits to nerds." Dean placed down another bill, and he took it. "The attic."

"Typical," I muttered. We made our way to the attic. "Why do they always have to be so du…du…" _ACHOO! _"Dusty," I said as I wiped my hand off on my jeans.

"Bless you," Sam responded not even looking up from the EMF.

"Thanks."

"EMF's going nuts," he said, not even hearing me.

"Great," Dean replied. "We got a real ghost, and a bunch of dudes pretending to be us poking at it."

"No way this ends well," Mason said.

"You know what, serves them right," Dean said, stopping.

"Hey," Sam said gently.

"Come on Dean. That's not right," I responded with a bit of disappointment in my voice. He looked at me and I could tell he felt slightly guilty for saying it.

"Well I'm just saying," he quickly stated. We started breaking off to cover what ground there was to actually cover.

"Shit," I said after I banged my knee against a little table.

"You okay Pup?"

"Yeah just got my knee," I replied giving the table a little kick.

"My Mommy loves me." I jumped at the sound of the voice. We all turned to see a little boy sitting on the ground, his hands on his head. "I said, my Mommy loves me."

"I'm sure she does," Sam replied, nodding.

"My Mommy loves me this much," he said, and takes his hands off his head. I almost threw up at the sight of the missing skin. Then, in typical ghostly fashion he disappeared.

"That was….," Sam was trying to find the words.

"Disgusting," I said for him. He just nodded.

"Alright everyone back down stairs," Mason said as he took a hold of my arm and began guiding me out. Once we were down stairs we grabbed a table and Sam stepped away to make a phone call. I watched as Becky licked her palm and blew it like a kiss towards Sam.

"That girl needs some serious help," I said turning back to Dean and Mason.

"I don't know Lil' Bit. You have to admit it's pretty funny." I just shook my head at him. I knew Dean would use this to tease Sam.

"Alright, so that was a guy with the County Historical Society."

"And?" Dean asked.

"Not only did Leticia Gore butcher four boys, but one of them was her own son."

"Her son?" I asked.

"Yeah. According to the police at the time, she scalped the poor kid," Sam said.

"Oh that's it, I'm gonna deep fry this bitch extra crispy," Dean stated.

"I'll help." I didn't understand how any mother could harm her own child.

"Did he say where she was buried?," Mason asked. Sam shook his head.

"He doesn't know."

"Check it out," a raspy voice said. We turned and saw the two guys from earlier at a nearby table. "There's the orphanage, there's the carriage house, and right there? Cemetery," 'Sam' said.

"Think it's real," I muttered.

"One way to find out," Dean said getting up.

"You think that's where Leticia's planted?" 'Dean' asked. We got over to the table and Sam reached out to feel the map. "Hey, you mind?" 'Dean' asked, standing up.

"It's real, a century old at least. And he's right, there is a cemetery on the grounds."

"Where'd you blokes get that?" Mason asked.

"It's called a game, pal. It ain't called charity," 'Dean' replied.

"Yeah right, give me the map, Chuckles," Dean stated, holding out his hand.

"Oh you're the chuckles, Chuckles. Besides, Dean don't listen to nobody," 'Dean' said as he opened his jacket to reveal a red and white plastic gun tucked in his belt.

"Dean! Cool it," 'Sam' said. Dean grabbed his own gun.

"Dean!," Sam said exasperated.

"What? They're fricking annoying," he replied.

"Here, here." Sam gave me a look telling me to stop encouraging him. I just shrugged my shoulder. I couldn't help it. Dean was right.

"Look – guys. We all want to find the bones, right? We just thought it would go faster if we all worked together," Sam said

"Uh, we get the Sizzler gift card," 'Sam' replied in his normal voice.

"Fine," Mason said.

"We get to be Sam and Dean," 'Dean' added. Sam and Dean exchanged glances.

"Fine," Dean said in agitation.

"Yes," 'Dean' whispers. _What a loser._ Outside, 'Dean' turned back to us "Hey, Rufus, Bobby, Mason, Lil' Bit would you hurry it up?"

"If he calls me that again, he is going to lose his tongue."

"Stop it Pup." I grumbled under my breath.

"You alright?" Sam asked Dean as we lagged behind a little.

"I'm trying to be," he replied.

"So where were we?" 'Sam' asked.

"Uh, Dr. Ellicott had just zapped your brain," 'Dean' replied.

"Right, got it," 'Sam' said, clearing his throat. "Why are we even here, Dean? Are you just following Dad's footsteps like a good little soldier? You that desperate for approval?"

"Oh hell no," I muttered knowing exactly where this might lead to.

"This isn't you talking, Sam," 'Dean' said.

"See that's the difference between you and me. I've got a mind of my own. I'm not pathetic," 'Sam' replied.

"So what're you gonna do, Sam? You gonna kill me?" 'Dean' asked.

"Man, I am so sick of you telling me what to do!" 'Sam' growled.

"Alright, you know what? That's it," Dean said.

"Here we go," I said rolling my eyes. The two guys turn to look at him. They were asking for it.

"That is it."

"What's wrong Bobby?" 'Dean' asked.

"I'm not Bobby, 'kay? You're not Sam, you're not Dean," Dean said on the verge of shouting. "What is wrong with you? Why in the hell would you choose to be these guys?"

"Because we're fans," 'Sam' replied. "Like you."

"No, I am not a fan. Okay? Not fans! In fact, I think that the Dean and Sam story sucks! It is not fun, it's not entertaining, its a river of crap that would send most people howling to the nuthouse! So you listen to me. Their pain is not for your amusement! I mean, you think they enjoy being treated like circus freaks?"

"Uh, I don't think they care because they're fictional characters," Dean replied.

"Oh they care," Dean said dangerously. "Believe me. They care a lot." He pushed past the two guys and kept walking. The two guys stared at us questioningly.

"Uh, yeah. He takes the story very seriously," Sam said. I shook my head.

"Idiots," I said as I pushed past them to follow Dean. Finally we made it to the cemetery.

"The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get the hell out of here," I said. Dean just nodded. The others caught up to us and we spread out to find the graves.

"Found the four boys," Dean said.

"And here's Leticia Gore," Sam replied.

"Uh, what are you guys doing?" Dean asked. I looked up to see the two imposters were looking around the edge of the cemetery.

"Uh, we're looking for bones, genius," 'Dean' replied. "Gotta be around here somewhere," he said switching to his 'Dean' voice.

"Generally bones are in the ground," Mason said.

"Yeah, I know that. I'm just..." 'Dean' started. He stopped as soon as Sam pulled out two shovels "Wait, hold on. Are you guys serious?"

"Deadly," Dean stated.

"We're not really digging up graves you guys, we're just playing the game, so..." 'Sam' said.

"Trust us," Dean said. "You wanna win the game, right?" They nod. We headed towards the grave. We watched as Dean and Mason dug. They finally hit the coffin. Mason jumped out and bent down to open it. The wind is picked up. Dean pried open the coffin, while 'Dean' looked like he wanted to loose his dinner.

"That's uh, not a plastic skeleton, that's a skeleton skeleton."

"You just dug up a real grave," 'Sam' added.

"Yeah," I replied. 'Dean' looked at Sam.

"You guys are nuts."

"I thought you guys said you wanted to be hunters," Mason replied.

"Hunters aren't real, man. This isn't real," 'Dean' said. I couldn't help but laugh. They started to walk away obviously terrified.

"Oh my God, you guys have just seriously lost your grip on this..." 'Sam' began. He froze as he looked back at us.

"What?" Sam asked. We turned to see the ghost of Leticia Gore standing right beside him. She hit him in the face, and he fell to the ground. I grabbed a crowbar only to be hurled a few feet back. Mason went for the salt and lighter fluid as the other two guys started to run. When I finally got past the pain and looked up Leticia had her hands on their chests. They screamed in pain. I watched as Leticia lit up and disappeared, meaning Dean and Mason had finished.

"Real enough for you?" Dean asked as the two guys stared. Their eyes wide in horror.

* * *

"That was really..." 'Sam' began.

"Awful, right?" I said from behind them.

"Exactly," Dean said. Mason pulled out some money and put it on the bar.

"Round's on us, guys."

"See you around," Sam added. I gave Sam a look. I hoped we didn't.

"Hey – how did you know how to do all that?" 'Dean' asked.

"We um – we read the books," Sam replied. We walked over to where Chuck was standing with the convention guy.

"Hey Chuck," Dean said, "Good luck with the Supernatural books. And screw you very much." With that we headed for the door.

"Let's get the hell out of here please."

"With pleasure Lil' Bit." Mason tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge. He tried again.

"Quit fooling around Mason. I want to get back to Reid and Conner."

"I'm not messing around Pup. They won't open."

"What?" Dean grabbed the other door and started pushing, Sam joining them shortly after.

"That's weird," Dean commented.

"Definitely," Sam agreed. Dean moved to the windows while the rest of us spread out to try the other exits.

"Anything?" Dean asked as we joined up with each other again.

"Every exit's locked," Sam replied. "Almost like..."

"Something's keeping us in?" Mason finished.

"Yeah," Dean said.

"This is bad," Sam said.

"Gee, you think Sammy?" I replied sarcastically. Someone screamed. "What now?" We raced towards the scream. The actress who was playing Leticia Gore was running towards us.

"Don't go in there," she warned, looking back at a room.

"Get downstairs, okay?" Dean told her.

"Go, go!," Mason said.

"Uh…guys?" They look at me and I nod my head. Their gazes move and I could hear the collective _shit_ muttered from their mouths. The little boy with the bloody head is sitting in the corner.

"Why did you do that?" he asked. "Why did you send my Mommy away?"

"Um, maybe because of the high and tight she gave you?" Dean replied. "Huh? How about some thanks?" Sam cleared his throat while sent him a glare. "Well I'm just saying, a little gratitude might be nice once in a while."

"My Mommy didn't do this to me," the little boy said.

"What? Then who did?" Mason asked. Of course before we get an answer the boy disappeared. We soon hear another scream and race towards it. I didn't like where this was going. Sure enough when we reached the hallway, there laid the 'Hook Man' with part of his head scalped.

"We are seriously fucked," I muttered. The guys nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

"Well guys, I guess we're out of time, so..." Chuck was saying to his audience as we walked into the room. Dean and Mason went to round up the staff and we had to figure a way to keep everyone in this room.

"Stay here Addy," Sam said and handed me the salt before running up to the stage.

"Thank you for your incredibly probing, rigorous questions. And have a good night." Sam ran up on to the stage and whispered in his ear. "What? Holy crap!," Chuck yelled. _Idiot._ Sam put his hand over the microphone so no one else could hear him. Chuck turned back to the audience as Sam made his way back to me. "Okay. So, good news.I got much more to tell you. I guess. It's awesome."

"Buddy, I got work to do," the hotel manager said as Dean and Mason started to usher him and the other staff into the room.

"You're gonna wanna see this – trust me. It's gonna be a hell of a show," Dean assured him. Once everybody was in, Dean and Mason closed the doors, and Sam and I put salt lines in front of all the entrances.

"Uh, what does the future hold for Sam and Dean?" Chuck was saying in the background. "Well, how do you feel about angels? Yeah, no, cause let me tell you – they're not nearly as lame as you'd think."

"More like they're assholes," I stated as I finished the line.

"Okay. New theory," Mason said.

"The legends about Leticia are ass-backwards, obviously," Dean replied.

"Yeah. Alright, let's say those three orphans were... were playing cowboys and indians," Sam began.

"LARPing, as cowboys and indians," Dean added. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. And let's say they scalped Leticia's son, and killed him," Sam finished.

"Mum catches them in the act, flips out," Mason stated.

"Slices them and dices herself." Dean huffed.

"If that's true, it means we've got three bloodthirsty brats in the building," I said.

"Yeah, and Leticia was the only thing keeping them under control," Dean replied.

"Until we took her out," Sam added.

"Smooth move on our part," Mason commented.

"Alright, well we gotta get back to the cemetery and torch the kids' bones," Dean stated.

"Obviously, but how exactly are we going to do that?," I asked.

"We're trapped. We don't even have our guns. Ghosts are running this joint, and they're only scared of one thing," Sam added for me.

"Exactly," Dean said, smiling a little. I didn't like where this might be going.

"You want me to do what?" The actress asked.

"You're an actress, alright? We just want you to act," Dean said giving her his best 'come sweetheart. I promise it'll be okay' smile.

"I work at Hooters. In Toledo," she said. I managed to hold back my snort. _Figures._ "You can forget it."

"You'll be safe. We promise," Sam cut in, seeing Dean wasn't succeeding.

"This is really important," I added. A hand gripped down on Dean's shoulder, and we turned to see the two guys from earlier.

"We wanna help," 'Dean' said.

"Just give her the puppy dog thing, okay?" Dean said to Sam, as we turned to the other two. "Guys? No."

"Why not?" 'Sam' asked.

"Because this isn't make believe," Mason replied.

"Look, we know. We're not nuts. We're freaking terrified," 'Dean' replied

"But if all these people are seriously in trouble? We gotta do something," 'Sam' added.

"Why?" I asked, not believing they thought they could do this.

"Because! That's what Sam and Dean would do," 'Dean' said. Well I wasn't expecting that answer. Obviously neither were Dean and Mason. We devised a quick plan and after arguing with my brothers about leaving me behind we got it worked out. I went with Dean and the actress while Mason and Sam went with the two posers. The actress walked into the room, breathing heavily. I couldn't blame her. It wasn't everyday you found out the stuff of your nightmares is real and you have to try and trick them.

"Uh. I don't wanna do this."

"Don't blame her," I said under my breath. Dean nudged my arm and leaned around the corner.

"We're right here sweetheart. We got your back. Trust me, this is gonna work." He pulled back around the corner and I gave him a look. He gave a little twitch of his mouth that clearly gave away that he wasn't so sure about this. _Great._

"Boys? Boys? Come here this instant," she said shakily. I hoped the ghosts couldn't hear the fear in her voice. Nothing happened. "You come when I call you! Do you understand me?"

"Ms. Gore?" _Here we go. _

"You boys have been very naughty. Now you open the doors. Open the doors right now!," she demanded. "Very naughty," she went on. "You hear me? Naughty, naughty, naughty!" Suddenly, a cell rings.

"Fuck," Dean and I both muttered and closed our eyes. I hoped the guys were able to get out. Slowly she pulled her cell out of her pocket and turned it off, but the damage was already done. Dean nodded and we moved around the corner

"Run," he said to her and she needed no further encouragement. She bolted out the door. We lifted up our iron pokers, ready for the attack. Soon enough we're thrown against the wall and lose our weapons. The boys raised their knives.

"We love playing with babies," the dark haired one said looking directly at me. My eyes widened in fear. Dean looked at me in confusion, but moved towards me so he was in their path. Suddenly, Sam picked up one of the pokers and swung at them causing them to vanish. He and Mason walk over to help us up. "Thanks," I said as Dean nodded his. Soon however we were thrown apart again. Mason and I were tossed into the hallway and the door slammed shut.

"Shit," we said in unison. We pulled ourselves up and raced to the door. Mason tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. I began to bang on the door. "Sam! Dean!"

"Babies are so much fun." I froze at the voice. "I can't wait to cut him out." Mason looked at me and I knew he knew. He pushed me behind him as the boy flickered and his knife appeared. Sadly both of the pokers were in the room.

"Once we're out of this we need to have a talk Pup."

"Sure thing." As the kid rushed towards us he erupted into flames and disappeared. I breathed a sigh of relief and slumped against the door. Mason landed right beside me.

"They did it," he said. I nodded and he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me to his side. The door opened and Mason stopped me from falling backwards.

"You guys okay?," Dean asked as they helped us stand. He held me at arms length and looked me over.

"I'm fine Dean." He nodded and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Good. I wouldn't want that _husband_ of yours to use his powers on me." I laughed.

"I'm sure you could still take him."

"Damn straight Lil' Bit. Now let's get out of here." I couldn't agree more and we made our way downstairs and to the ballroom to let everyone know it was safe.

* * *

"You know, I gotta hand it to you guys, you really saved our asses back there," Dean said to the two guys as the coroner rolled the 'Hook Man's' body out. "So uh, you know – thanks." I held back my snort. Dean always had a hard time thanking people. They nodded. "Gosh, I don't even know your names," Dean realized.

"Oh – um, well I'm Barnes. This is Damian," 'Sam' said. "What's yours?" I looked at Dean. Was he going to tell them the truth?

"Dean and Addison. The real Dean and Addison." They looked at us for a moment, then laugh.

"Yeah right!" Damian said, grinning. "Me too!"

"Get the hell outta here, Dean!" Barnes said, laughing. Dean chuckled and I rolled my eyes. _If they only knew,_ I thought as I smiled.

"Well anyway... thanks. Really," I said as Dean and I start to walk away.

"You're wrong you know," Damian said, causing me and Dean to turn back.

"Sorry?"

"About Supernatural," Damian continued. "No offense, but I'm not sure you get what the story's about."

"Is that so," I say. I have to hear this one.

"Alright look. In real life? He sells stereo equipment. I fix copiers. Our lives suck. But to be Sam and Dean... even Mason and Addy… to wake up every morning and save the world... to have a brother, a family that would die for you – well who wouldn't want that." Dean and I looked at each other and smiled. Damian was right. Dean slung his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to closer his side.

"Maybe you've got a point," Dean said.

"You know, you two don't make a bad team yourselves. How do you know each other anyway?," I asked.

"Oh, well we met online," Barnes replied. "Supernatural chat room."

"Oh," Dean said, nodding. "Well it must be nice to get out of your parents basement... make some friends." I elbowed him in the ribs and he grunted. They just helped us and he was still mocking them.

"We're more than friends," Damian said. I looked down as they locked hands. "We're partners."

"Oh," Dean said obviously shocked. I had to fight really hard to hold back the laughter in me. I remembered Sam telling me about how some of the fans thought he and Dean were towards each other. This was just too good. Barnes laid his head on Damian's shoulder. "Well. Howdy, partners," Dean said awkwardly.

"Howdy," Barnes said with a small smile on his face. Dean quickly steered me away. We walked over to the Impala and waited for Mason and Sam. We leaned against it and enjoyed the silence. I saw Sam walking up to us.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, you know – I think I'm good," Dean replied, smiling.

"What about you Addy?"

"I'm okay Sammy." He nodded.

"Well, you're not gonna believe it, but I got a lead on the Colt," he said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Long story. Tell you on the way?" Sam replied. Dean shrugged.

"What're we waiting for?"

"Where's Mason?," Sam asked.

"Right here Sammy." Mason came up and dropped a bag by the Impala. "Before we go after the Colt, we need to drop you off Pup. That's a long trip. Plenty of time for you to tell us what those boys were talking about in there." Three sets of eyes focused intently on me. _Stupid, fucking ghosts._


	9. Loss

**Author's Note:** Yes I am alive! I am terribly sorry about the almost 2 year wait. I hope I haven't lost many of you after this long wait. In all honesty I had lost my creative vibe. However, thanks to some encouragement from family and friends I am starting up again. I can' promise when the next update will be. This chapter is a combination of several attempts before I gave up. Hopefully it has meshed well. I know y'all are used to a certain standard of writing with me so I ask for your forgiveness in advance since I am a bit rusty. You will notice that this chapter takes a giant leap in time from the last one. It was just the direction that my Muse decided to go. As always read and review please.

**Disclaimer:** You know what I own and what I don't.

* * *

It had been a few months since the Supernatural Convention experience and Reid was still in one piece. When we had gotten back the guys had given him the silent treatment. I think Reid would've rather had them yelling, especially after I told him how they found out. One day I came back from the doctor with Conner and they were all gone. After calling all of their numbers, Sam finally picked up and let me know they were just talking with him. What they talked about I had yet to find out. Reid refused to discuss it with me. A week later the guys were back on the road and we were back to school.

Things were going well in that department. My classes were in the morning and Reid's were in the afternoon since he had swim practice at four. We had two classes around the same time and that was it. During that time we had hired a babysitter for Conner, even though Meredith insisted it was unnecessary. While I loved that Meredith and Joseph wanted to watch him, the drive back and forth to drop him off and pick him up got tiring.

Another factor in our lives was the book. The fathers of the Covenant were not thrilled to learn that another person knew their secret, however when I told them the book had never been written and I scared the crap out of Chuck by threatening him they seem placated. Things slowly got back to normal. Surprisingly enough I had yet to have a run in with anything supernatural while I was here. No demons. No monsters. No ghosts. It was honestly really weird, especially considering we were in Boston. I, however, was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Before my brothers had left they had made me swear I would not go on any hunts for a while. They didn't want anything to happen to their new nephew. I rolled my eyes, but swore to them that I wouldn't. I would never risk my son's life.

Conner had celebrated his first birthday almost two months earlier and made out like a bandit. The guys had come back to town for it and Meredith made a big production of it at the Garwin Manor. Again I didn't know most of the people at the party, but knew they were connected to Joseph's business endeavors. After the big party, we ended up having a smaller one with my brothers, Sarah, Kate, and the other Sons at our home. I preferred this celebration more.

I was six months along now. My stomach was showing and Reid couldn't be prouder. Tyler had made the comment that he looked like a peacock strutting around when we were out in public. I had to admit Tyler was right. It got even worse after the sonogram confirmed what we had already known. We were having a boy. Now came the fun part, deciding on a name.

"What about Dylan?," I asked. We were sitting at the kitchen table. Reid was currently trying to get Connor to eat his Cheerios instead of throwing them. I was in one of Reid's Harvard sweaters and a pair of pajama pants. It was Saturday morning and we were both grateful we didn't have to go anywhere since it had snowed heavily the night before. Reid gave me a disgusted look when I mentioned the name.

"No. I knew a Dylan when I was younger. He was a real a…," I glared at Reid, "jerk," he said correcting himself quickly. Ever since Connor had learned to talk he had become a little parrot, mimicking words that we said. Unfortunately Reid had said shit around him and he chose to repeat the word to Meredith. She then got on Reid's case for not watching his mouth around her grandson. I had to admit I was extremely happy that even though I was pregnant with Reid's biological son, that Meredith and Joseph loved Connor just as much as they had before.

"Well then what do you suggest?," I asked as I tossed the baby name book onto the table in exasperation. We had been going back and forth for weeks now, neither of us liking the other's suggestions.

"I don't know Tex." He ran his hand through his hair. I shrugged and reached for a piece of toast.

"We could name him Joseph after you dad."

"You're joking right?"

"Why not? Connor was named after my dad."

"We're not naming him Joseph."

"Fine, since we aren't getting anywhere I'm going to go take a shower."

"Okay." I got up and headed towards the stairs. At that moment Connor grabbed a handful of Cheerios and threw them at Reid. I held back my smile, but Connor just laughed his adorable little laugh.

"Dammit Connor. Stop it." He hadn't raised his voice to him, but Connor knew that Reid was unhappy with him. His lip started to quiver and his face scrunched up, preparing for the wailing to begin. "Crap." He dropped his head into his hands as the crying started. I walked back over and picked Connor up.

"How about you take a shower. I'll calm him down." Reid nodded his head and without a word headed upstairs. Something was obviously wrong with Reid. He seemed more tense and irritable lately. It took a little bit, but I was finally able to calm Connor down. I placed him in his playpen and went to clean the table and kitchen up. I was just placing the last dish in the dish washer when I felt two hands on my hips. I stood up and felt Reid rest his head on mine. He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Addy." I turned around and pulled him into a hug.

"What's going on Reid? This isn't you." I pulled back and looked at him. I could tell by the look in his eyes he was exhausted.

"I'm just stressed. I'm struggling in some classes and if I don't pull my grades back up I'm off the team."

"So that's why you've been staying at school so late?" He nodded his head. At first when this had started I had thought that he was cheating on me, but I quickly wiped that from my mind. Reid may have had a reputation at Spencer, but he was a different man now. I knew he loved our family and would do anything to protect it.

"And then there is the fact that we haven't had any luck finding a new place yet. It just feels like everything is piling up and I just can't catch my breath."

"Ace, why didn't you just tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry. It's not good for the baby." He rubbed my stomach.

"Reid, we're in this together. For better or worse, remember?"

"Yeah, I just…" I placed my fingers to his lips.

"Reid, we'll figure this out. We have time to find a place. There is no rush. If we don't find one before he is born he can share the room with Connor. As for your grades, well just keep going to tutoring and maybe I can help you out here. Everything will work out. Okay?"

"Okay Tex." He smiled softly and I could tell he felt a little relieved. I didn't think that was all that was bothering him, but I didn't want to push him right now.

* * *

"Well Mrs. Garwin, everything seems to be going quite well," Doctor Keagan said as she looked over the files that contained my various tests. "On your next visit we'll do another ultrasound and make sure everything is still going well. Your husband can be here if he wants."

"Don't worry Doctor Keagan, nothing would be able to keep him away," I said laughing.

"Alright then, just set up an appointment with Nurse Johnson on your way out and I will see you and your husband in a few weeks."

"Thank you Doctor." I left her office and headed to the front desk. After making the appointment I made my way towards my car. Even with all the stress Reid was feeling he insisted on getting us a new car. I could tell he felt a bit at ease now that he wouldn't have to worry about leaving me stranded at the house or always having to rely on Tyler for a ride. Tyler was also helping Reid study at home since they had all the same classes. I think Tyler was a surprised at how Reid threw himself into his studies after leeching off of him for so long. The phone rang the second I stepped out the door. "Hey Ace."

"Hey Tex. So what's the news?"

"Everything is fine. He's healthy. Doc said next time will be another ultrasound, so…"

"I'll be there. Just tell me the day and time." I chuckled at his eagerness.

"Alright Ace, I've already scheduled the appointment for next month." I wasn't paying attention to where I was going because I was so caught up in Reid's excitement and bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry." I turned to look at the person coming face to face with a blond haired man and knew instantly something was wrong.

"It's quite alright Addy." I felt my heart begin to race. My adrenaline and training kicked into gear. I didn't know this man, but he knew me and that was never a good sign. The skin on his face was cracking and his eyes chilled me to the core. I took a step back and he flashed what was probably meant to be a comforting smile.

"Oh now don't do that. I'm not going to hurt you. Why if I hurt you or him," he pointed to my stomach, "Sam would never say yes." That statement knocked the wind out of me. I now knew exactly who stood in front of me and it was no low level demon. I also knew that if he wanted to he could hurt or kill me and I wouldn't stand a chance. My hand went to my stomach automatically.

"What do you want Lucifer?" He tapped his chin and twisted his face as though he was thinking really hard.

"I want many things Addy."

"Don't call me that," I bit out, trying to keep some of my temper in check. He knew I was already terrified, but why make it even more obvious.

"Why not? That _is_ Sam's nickname for you and soon enough I _will_ be him."

"No you won't. Sam would never say yes to the likes of you." He shook his head smiling.

"Oh Addy, Addy, Addy. How well do you think you really know Samuel? I mean he ran off and left you, spent months with some demon whore, drank demon blood, he even…set me free. You never thought he would do any of that either. And you were wrong. So are you really so sure about your statement?" I glared at him.

"Yes."

"Hmmm…that's too bad. I'd hate to see the look of disappointment on your pretty face when he proves you wrong once more." My mind had stopped. I could only think about what he had just said. He seemed so sure that Sam would say yes, and while my heart wouldn't believe it my mind kept screaming at me to be prepared. "Haven't you wondered why nothing has come after you? No demons. No creatures of the night. Hmm?" He took a step closer. "It's because I have forbidden it." Well that was the last thing I was expecting.

"Why?," I choked out.

"Because if something happened to you and your precious little boys Sam would blame me. I don't want to hurt Sam. I want to set him free. Give him the life he was meant to live."

"A life as your puppet," I stated harshly. He shook his head and sighed.

"A life of greatness, Addy. Sam was meant for so much more than this. All of you were."

"What do you mean _all of us_?" He just smiled.

"Leave her alone Lucifer."

"Ah Castiel. You seemed to have forgotten to put your protection on sweet little Addison here. Such a shame. I'm surprised Zachariah hasn't come for her yet."

"Zachariah is dead, killed by Dean Winchester."

"Impressive," he said nodding his head. "You know there is something different about you Castiel." I turned to look at him and watched as his eyes widened just a little. This could not be good. "You look tired. Must've been that long…bus ride." They stared at each other for a moment. "So you have fallen from grace." Castiel grabbed my hand.

"Run." We turned around and bolted.

"Oh come now Castiel, must we really do this?," he shouted after us. We turned the corner. "I mean it really is a pointless endeavor." Cas pulled me in another direction.

We had run a block before we finally stopped. We leaned against the wall both working on catching our breath. I hadn't run like that since this summer and with my belly getting bigger everyday it was not an easy feat. I looked over at Castiel. He leaned around the corner warily.

"Fine." We both jumped at the voice and turned to see Lucifer standing two feet away from us in the alley. "If this is how you want it to be, then so be it. I will leave. One thing before I go," he said and looked directly at me. "You should ask your husband about his lovely dreams." He smirked before vanishing from sight. Once my heart had calmed to a normal rhythm I turned to my running partner.

"What the hell is going on Cas? Cas?" I really looked at him. He was having a really hard time getting his breath back. "Cas!"

"That was harder than I thought."

"Cas what happened to you? Why didn't you just zap us out of there?" He looked at me and instantly I knew. "What he said is true, isn't it? You _have _fallen from grace" He turned away from me and looked straight ahead.

"Yes."

"But…how?"

"When I helped your brother killed Zachariah." He started walking down the street and I could see the slump in his shoulders. He was really hurting. _What the hell have my brothers been keeping from me?_

"Cas! Cas, wait up!" I ran to catch up with him, still struggling a bit for breath. "Please tell me what is going on. Obviously my brothers are keeping things from me."

"I'm sure it is for the protection of you and your family."

"Yeah well when they think that it ends up worse, case in point Lucifer showing up here."

"I am sorry. I should have placed you under protection as well. I have failed."

"Shut up Cas." I placed a hand on his shoulder. "You haven't failed." He looked into my eyes with the same lost look I had seen many times in my brothers' eyes. Something really bad must have taken place for Castiel to feel so…hopeless. "Please Castiel, tell me what is going on. I know I can help my brothers."

"No Addison. This is far too dangerous." I scoffed.

"Been there, done that, and I'm still alive." He looked at me for a moment and I saw him resign himself to telling me the truth.

"I fear that there is no way to avoid this war and your brothers will have to say yes." I was completely shocked. That was the last thing I had expected to come out of his mouth.

"No! They would never say yes. Not to those bastards." Castiel had always been on our side against the War, for him to lose his faith in our cause had me very worried. _How close are my brothers to losing their faith in it?_

"I am afraid there are no other options on the table. Now I believe Lucifer meant what he said and he will not be coming back. His only intent was to frighten you and get to Sam. You may return to your car and home." He turned to leave again.

"Cas where are you going?"

"I have to get back to your brothers."

"Cas you need to rest. You're hum…_human-ish_ now." I ran in front of him and placed my hand back on his shoulder. "Look just come back to the house with me. You can get some food and sleep. I'll personally drive you to the bus station tomorrow ok." He looked very hesitant. "Please Cas. You are of no use to my brothers if you are exhausted." He sighed and I could see how tired he really was.

"Ok."

"Thank you." We made the journey back to the car. The ride home was silent. I was still trying to digest what Castiel had told me. I knew I would be making a phone call tonight. As soon as we pulled into the drive, Reid raced out of the door, Tyler right behind him. I had just set my feet on the pavement when he had me in his arms.

"Addison are you okay?" He pulled back from the hug to look me over.

"Reid, Reid I'm fine. I promise I'm fine and so is the baby." He sighed in relief and wrapped me in another hug.

"Don't do that to me again. Who is this?" He finally noticed Cas. I turned to see him standing on the other side of the car.

"Reid this is Castiel. He helped me."

"Castiel? You mean Castiel as in…" he pointed up.

"Yeah that Castiel." We walked around to Cas.

"Nice to meet you man." He extended his hand and after a moment Cas took it.

"You too…man." I held back my giggle. It was just too funny watching Cas try to act like a human.

"Thanks for saving my wife."

"I don't believe she truly needed saving. I think Lucifer's intention was only to scare her and her brothers." _Damnit Cas!_ Reid turned to me wide eyed.

"Lucifer? You ran into Lucifer?"

"Yes," I said softly. A few choice words came out of Reid's mouth and I was glad Connor wasn't around to pick them up. We went inside and after confirming to Reid multiple times that the baby and I were okay, I finally got him calmed down. He went to Tyler's to help prepare the spare room. I watched as Castiel stood next to Connor's playpen and stared at him. Connor gave him a curious look as well before smiling wide and showing off his two teeth that had come through.

Castiel cocked his head to the side for a moment before speaking. "I should contact your brothers."

"Cas I'm sure it can wait a little bit. Why don't you clean up and we'll get some food in you."

"Yes, after I contact them. I left them in a hurry."

"What do you mean?"

"I could sense something was wrong with you so I rushed out on them and came here."

"Sensed something was wrong? How is that possible if you have fallen?" He turned to look at me.

"I do not know Addison." He turned away and looked out into the backyard. I then remembered what Lucifer had said.

"Cas, Lucifer said something. He said we were meant for a life of greatness." I saw his shoulders stiffen. "What did he mean? I mean I thought everything revolved around Sam and Dean. Doesn't it?"

"No." I waited for him to continue, but he just kept staring out the door.

"Care to elaborate on that?"

"You and your brother were meant to help with the conversion to Paradise."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"It means you were a few of the chosen to lead the people after the apocalypse." I was frozen. _Lead after the apocalypse?_

"I…I don't….._Why?_"

"Because you and your brother are true warriors. You fight for good. It was always your destiny."

* * *

_Destiny._ It was funny how that word kept getting tossed around. Mary and John were _destined_ to meet. Sam was _destined_ to be Lucifer's vessel. Dean was _destined _to be Michael's. They were _destined_ to fight in the ultimate battle for the world. And after the smoke cleared Mason and I were _destined_ to lead the people of this so called Paradise. What about Reid? Were we _destined_ to be together? What were my sons _destined_ for?

I sat on the couch staring at the DVD I had in my hands. I had just finished talking with my brothers. It had taken a while for them to settle after I told them that Lucifer had paid a visit. That, however, paled in comparison to the news they gave me. Jo and Ellen were gone. I could tell how much it ore Mason up to tell me over the phone. He had insisted that he tell me when they arrived, but I told him I wanted to know now. We were losing so many people, not just from hunters dying. Sam had told me about Roy and Walt killing them. About how they had gone to Heaven and Ash had helped them escape from Zachariah. Word had now made its way through the hunter world and Sam was in danger. We no longer knew which hunter's were on our side and which ones were hunting Sam.

I got up off the couch and placed the DVD into the player. I curled up underneath the blanket and hit play. I found the part I was looking for on the menu and clicked it. The sound of celebration could be heard in the background. The party was in full swing. I skipped through all the other well wishes until I found the one I was looking for.

"_You want me to say something to the bride and groom? I can do that." The smirk was firmly planted on her face, a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. "Let's see…what to say, what to say? Let's start with Reid. Boy, God help you because this girl is absolutely crazy and a bitch to boot."_

"_Joanna Beth!"_

"_What? The kid should know what he just got himself into. Although you can't be too sane either since you married her_," Jo said with a smug smile.

"_Jo! Reid don't you listen to her_." She rolled her eyes at Ellen's reprimand.

"_Alright, alright, truth is Reid you got a good woman. She'll do anything to protect the people she cares about and love and she loves you. Just don't forget that all the people that she loves love her back just as much. If you hurt her in anyway you are going to have more than just her brothers to worry about," _she stated seriously pointing at the camera.

"_As for you Addison," _she took a deep breath._ "I know we're not exactly the best of friends. There were times I just wanted to tie you up and gag you, then dump you somewhere no one would find you." _She rolled her eyes again at what I knew had to be Ellen's off camera glare._ "But in all honesty, if anyone else tried to do that to you they'd end up with a shot gun in their middle. You are the closest thing I have to a sister and I would do anything to protect you. And you better not show this to anyone else or I will swear it was the alcohol and kick your ass, you understand me? Good." _She took a swig of her champagne glass to emphasis her point._ "Anyway, I wish you to the best of luck with your new life and may your rugrats be as annoying as you were as children. Here's to you Addison and Reid." _She smiled and downed the rest of her drink. Then Ellen popped onto the screen.

"_Just ignore her guys. You two are very lucky to have found each other. There are a lot of people who spend years trying to find what you two found at such a young age. While I wish you guys had waited a little longer to take this plunge, I can understand. Each day is a gift now. Addy, I know your parents would be so proud of the young woman you've become and they would've absolutely loved Connor. I know they're watching you. And Reid I know they would've loved you for the simple fact that you make Addy happy. That was all they ever wanted Addy, for you to be happy and not have to worry so much about…everything. That's all any of us ever wanted for our children." _She put her arm around Jo and squeezed her to her side, placing a kiss on her head.

"_Mom!," _Jo cried indignantly as Dean, Sam, and Mason laughed of to the side.

"_Oh shut up boys because the same goes for you. Now_," she turned back to the camera,_ "you two take care of each other. Marriage isn't easy and with the things that are coming, it's going to be even harder. Just remember that you love each other, be there for each other, because that's the only way you can get through what's ahead." _Ellen smiled softly at the camera. It was obvious she was thinking about her husband. She quickly wiped away a stray tear. _"Oh and Reid, Jo wasn't kidding. You hurt her, you'll have more to fear than those boys." _Dean walked into the picture.

"_And believe me kid, this is one woman whose bad side you want to stay off of." _Bobby, Missouri, Sam and Mason entered the picture as well.

"_Here's to you Addy and Reid," _Ellen said.

"_Cheers." _Everyone held up their glasses and took a drink.

I hit pause on the remote and stared at the picture. My family. The family I had had for years. My brothers, my Uncle Bobby, my Aunt Ellen, my sister Jo, and my wise elder figure Missouri. Now part of that family was gone. I could feel the tears as they trailed down my face once again.

"Tex?" I turned to see Reid leaning against the wall and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Did you just get off the phone. I nodded my head. He looked behind me and saw the TV screen. I turned back to the picture as he made his way over to the couch. He sat down and pulled me into his arms. "Addy, what happened?" I told him what my brothers had told me. He sat there with his arms securely wrapped around me and soothed me while I cried.

"Addy, you can't beat yourself up about this. It's not good for you or the baby. They knew what a hunter's life meant. They knew that every day could be their last." He was right. Jo and Ellen had lived this life just like the rest of us. They knew what came with it.

"It still doesn't make it any easier." Reid rubbed my arm and kissed the top of my head.

"I know baby. I know." We sat in silence and just looked at the screen. We sat in silence for a while longer. "We should go to bed Tex. You need your sleep." I simply nodded and allowed him to guide me upstairs to our room and into the bed. He once again wrapped his arms around me and pulled my back flush against his chest. "Sweet dreams Addy," he said as he kissed my head. _Dreams? Dreams!_

"Dreams Reid." I rolled over to look at him.

"Huh?" He looked at me in confusion.

"Your dreams Reid. What has been going on in your dreams." The light from the moon peeked through the window just enough that I could see the flash of panic in his eyes.

"What are you talking about Addy? Nothing has been going on in my dreams. Now go to sleep." He tried to get me to turn back around, but I refused and I turned around completely so we were face to face.

"Lucifer said to ask you about your dreams Reid."

"And you believe him over your own husband," he said in an angry huff.

"You've seemed a little off lately Reid."

"I told you I've been stressed about school."

"That is not the only thing bothering you though is it Reid?" He refused to look me in the eye. "Please Ace." I placed my hand upon his cheek and his eyes darted back to mine. "Tell me." He sighed and rested his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry Addy. I just…" I looked him, encouraging him to continue. "I didn't want to worry you about some ridiculous nightmares."

"Nightmares? What are they about?" He sighed and pulled me closer. Well as close as he could with my stomach in the way.

"My powers. I can't control them in the nightmares. And you're there. You, Connor, and him," he said rubbing my belly. "You're always there and I…I can never stop them. I can never save you." He turned his head away.

"Save us from what?" I turned his face back to me and saw the tear falling down his cheek. "Save us from what Reid?" He swallowed hard.

"From me."


End file.
